Epsilon
by AkaneKitty
Summary: The final Duel has commenced, and everything is returning to normal. But, a mysterious she-kat arrives on campus, speaking tales of the Power of Dios and a new stage of Duels to come. Also, just who is Commander Suimin and the Death Rose Society?
1. The Rose Bride

Ni-hao! AkaneKitty here. This is a new series called Epsilon. AU. This series is a partial retelling the anime Shoujo Kakume Utena, the anime I base my other story, The Absolute Journey, on.  
  
Ulysses Feral is the new Commander of the Enforcers, a unit within Epsilon Academy, a fine military school. But, things are not as they seem. Feral's dream to be a Knight to one he lost long ago draws him to a world of Duels...where one fights for the mysterious Rose Bride.   
  
Author's note and warning: Callie gets slapped in this series. I say this now because it's not enough to warrant a PG-13 label(I think). Any concerns, send them to me.  
  
Callie uses the Japanese honorific system here. Since it's hard to translate the meanings into English, here's a quite look:  
  
-sama: Means high respect towards the kat addressed.  
  
-san: A regular way of addressing kats and she-kats. They may know them, but not really know them.   
  
There's more, but that's not needed now.  
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com. Or, drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
  
************************  
Epsilon:  
The Rose Bride  
*************************  
  
  
"Oooh...he is so late! I swear...Commander or not, I'm going to get him!"  
  
Lt. Commander Renee Hunter sighs as she watches from her perch on the concrete bridge various Enforcer personnel walking to their morning assignments. Ulysses had promised her that he would meet her on the bridge before reporting to their new assignments. They were the new Commander and Lt. Commander of the Enforcers, the all purpose military police unit of Epsilon, a distinguished military school. The light brown she-kat sighs again.  
  
"Oh...L.C. Good morning."  
  
"Good morning." Renee addresses the two officers that had stopped before her. "What's up?"  
  
"We were just stopping by to say we saw the Commander."  
  
"You did?" Renee jumps up. "Where?"  
  
"I think he was on his way to his office..."  
  
"That kat!" Renee begins to run toward the office towers, but stops to look over her shoulder. "Oh, and you're dismissed!"  
  
***********************************************  
  
"Let's see...my office is the West Tower. Anything beyond the South Tower is forbidden except for authorized personnel: i.e. The Executive Council. So is the Forest...weird... What the...Housing Arrangements to be determined later?! Just why is that?"  
  
"It is in accordance to the Rules of the Rose Seal, Commander."  
  
Commander Ulysses Feral stops dead in his tracks, finding himself face to face with Admiral Decker. The gray kat regards him with a cool eye.  
  
"Admiral Decker... What do I owe the pleasure?" Feral says, adjusting his briefcase over his shoulder.  
  
"I've come say that I've got my eye on you."  
  
"Me? Why?"  
  
The Admiral takes out a sheet of paper. "It's your career objective that you just filed. Did you take this seriously?"  
  
"Of course I did."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yes. I want to be the Knight that saves his Queen." Feral says, a serious look on his face. "That is my goal and I intend to live up to it."  
  
The Admiral blinks. "Uh..."  
  
"Now, if you'll excuse me, sir. I have to go." Feral begins to walk away. "I'm going to be late to my first role call. Goodbye."  
  
Decker is silent until Feral walks away. "That kat is going to make a fool of me this year..."  
  
**************************************************  
  
"It is almost time for the first Council meeting of the year. I want everyone to be prompt...and that includes Steele and the Rose Bride."  
  
Commander Alisa MiFurr, the President of the Executive Council, wipes her long, black hair from her eyes. From her perch a top the South tower, she could see the Forest, that lay dormant. Only certain actions could bring the Forest to life. She casts a sidelong glance to Major Jake Clawson, the secretary of the Council, who was taking notes. He clicks his pen.   
  
"I'll inform Chance immediately." Jake says, referring to his partner, Major Chance Furlong. He and Chance presided over the SWAT unit of Epsilon, churning out some of the best gunners and pilots for the Academy. He was particularly proud of his unit, because it allowed him to develop new technologies...and also allowed him to team with Chance, his best friend and pilot.  
  
"Oh, by the way Clawson..." Alisa says. "I must congratulate you. You and Chance took top honors last year. You two did really good work."  
  
"Thank you, ma'am."   
  
"And, what of our little vigilante unit..."  
  
"Please, Commander. Knowledge of that unit is supposed to be limited."  
  
"But, you can tell me. I am the Commander of that unit as well." Alisa smiles at him. "Though, I appreciate your concern. I know you and 'T-Bone' are doing fine work."  
  
Jake smiles nervously, adjusting the lapels of his blue and red uniform. "If I may ask, ma'am...Is Steele still..."  
  
"...Abusing the Bride?" Alisa's blue eyes flash angrily. "Unfortunately, yes. World's End expressly forbids that in their letters to us. But, his is current Dueling Champion."  
  
Jake clicks his pen again. "I see."  
  
"Well, I think that's it. The meeting is at noon today." Alisa stands up. "You are dismissed."  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Next!"  
  
There is a clashing of two foils. One effortlessly parries the other. The foil is then pressed against the opponent's chest.  
  
"Next!"  
  
Same scenario, same outcome...only faster.  
  
"Next?"  
  
Feral takes off his mask, thankful that he thought to tie back his long hair. He takes a quick look around. It looks like he had exhausted this group of fencers.   
  
"Great...He did it again!" One of the fencers mumbles. "He kicked our tails last year, too!"  
  
"Say again?"  
  
"Nothing, Commander! You win again." One of them says, exhausted. "We yield."  
  
"Oh." Feral begins to walk away. "Tomorrow then."  
  
"Ul--yss--es!"  
  
"Huh?" Feral has no time react before a huge weight comes crashing down onto his back, knocking him off balance. In other words, a glomp.  
  
"You're so cruel! You left me all alone on that bridge while you went your merry way!" Renee clings to Feral's back.  
  
"We're too old for this, Renee!"  
  
"Why's that? We did this when we were lieutenants!"  
  
Feral sighs, and Renee releases her choke hold. "That's better."  
  
"Hey! Your ring matches the Rose Seal that's on the South Tower!" Renee points out the ring on Feral's paw.  
  
"It does, huh."  
  
"How did you get that ring, anyway?"  
  
"From my Queen...Come on, Renee...I've told you this story already."  
  
"Well, tell it to me again." Renee finds a seat that wasn't cluttered with fencing items.   
  
Feral sighs again. "Well...Back when I was little, I comforted this she-kat when she was sad. As thanks, she gave me this ring. She told me that the ring would me to her, someday. And, in order to do that, I had to become a Knight."  
  
"Wow." Renee smiles. "I guess Decker is still giving you grief about you career objectives?"  
  
"When hasn't he?"  
  
**********************************************  
  
A bit later, Feral decided to better acquaint himself to the campus. He already knew where the athletic complex was, and his tower. Now it was time to find the Common area, one of the few green areas that the Academy had. It surrounded the old, but functional, clock tower.  
  
He found it easily, as most of the students and personnel gathered there. Maybe he could hold some meetings there, as he hated to be cooped up. Feral continues on his way through the Common area, until...  
  
"The scent of roses..." Feral stops, finding himself few feet away from a cage shaped glass house. Within the cage were roses of many different colors, cared for by a blonde she-kat, who was watering them. Her emerald eyes were hidden behind glasses, and she wore a pink and purple suit.   
  
She seemed content among the roses, and Feral didn't want to disturb her, so he decided to move away.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
It was almost noon, and an angry voice rose above the usual clamor of the Common area. Those that had been there a year knew who it was, and decided to keep their distance. Challenging the Vice President of the Executive Council was suicide.  
  
"Black and white roses?! What is this, Calico?"  
  
Calico, who was also known as Callie, shrinks somewhat. "I don't know, Steele-sama."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know? You are the maintainer of the roses. The Rose Bride." Steele says angrily. "While you must grow roses for the other Council members, other rose colors go against me! Do you hear me?"  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Why does the scent of roses remind me of her..."   
  
Feral finds himself walking back to the Common Area, after a brief lunch. A talk with Renee revealed that the she-kat's name was Calico Briggs, who was the personal assistant to the Executive Council. She was dating Steele, the Vice President, who apparently was very nasty kat. Feral was just about to go down the stairs to reach the Common area when he heard an angry voice. He takes a look.  
  
"*What is this, a lover's quarrel? They should take that somewhere else.*" Feral thinks to himself as he watches Steele yell louder at Calico. "*Still...Nobody deserves to be yelled at like that...What the...!*"  
  
Feral watches as Steele slaps Calico across the face, leaving a deep red mark. Calico clutches her face. Feral starts to intercede, but, a raven haired she-kat steps in, grabbing Steele by the wrist. She begins to yell at Steele.  
  
The clock strikes twelve, and Feral remembers he has to get back to work. But, not before he finds out where that kat lives.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Steele, you idiot! Abusing the Bride is forbidden!"  
  
"The Rose Bride is mine. As current Dueling Champion, that means I can do what ever I want."  
  
Alisa glares at Steele, still angry to what she witnessed and madder still that she had to drag him to the Council meeting. Jake was there, dutifully taking notes, while Chance looks on in disgust.  
  
"Those black and white roses are for the new Duelist, fool." Chance says, crossing his arms. "If you had read your letters, you would have known that."  
  
"Hold your tongue, Furlong. You are addressing a superior officer!" Steele snaps.  
  
"There's nothing superior about a scardykat like you!"  
  
"Why you little...!"  
  
"Stop it, both of you." Alisa turns back to Steele. "There is a new Duelist coming. The letters from World's End say so. And, I want you to stop abusing the Bride."  
  
"The Bride does the will of the Champion." Steele smiles. "Isn't that right, Calico?"  
  
Still holding her check, Callie slowly nods. "I am the Rose Bride. Steele is the current Champion. I must, for now, do anything he wants me to do."  
  
Jake clicks his pen, gripping it tightly. "Anything..."  
  
"Anything." Chance whispers to Jake.  
  
"That still doesn't give you the right to ..." Alisa begins, but Steele begins to walk away with Callie.  
  
"The Bride and I await the new Duelist." Steele tosses over his shoulder. "Until then, she is mine."  
  
***************************************************  
  
It was now evening, and everyone was going into their temporary sleeping quarters...that is, mostly everyone.  
  
"Hey, greenhorn!"  
  
"Greenhorn? I beg your pardon?" Steele turns around towards the voice, and finds himself looking into the eyes of Feral. A quick glance of Feral's uniform yielded that he was a Commander, and that meant he treads lightly. But, not too light. He was obviously new.  
  
"What brings you by, Commander? Making introductions?"  
  
"Hardly. I've come to challenge you to a duel."  
  
"Duel?" Steele laughs. "You?"  
  
"I extend the challenge because of the way you treated your girlfriend." Feral points at him. "No one deserves that. And, since everyone seems to fence around here, a duel is appropriate."  
  
Steele begins to sidestep the issue, but then notices the familiar glint of the Rose signet. So this was the new Duelist. He smiles. "Fine. I accept. Meet me in the Forest behind the South tower tonight."  
  
"It's forbidden to go there--"  
  
"I'm sure you'll find away." Steele continues to smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to prepare for our Duel."  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Do you know? Do you know? Do you know what I wonder?"  
  
"There's going to be another Duel in the Forest tonight!"  
  
"Be careful, brave Hero! The truth behind the Duel is not what it seems!"  
  
"And, what is the truth?"  
  
"Do you know? Do you know? Do you know what it is?"  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Just what I thought. It's locked!"  
  
Feral grips the handle of the gate that barred access to the forest with his free paw. He other paw held his sword.  
  
"Just how does that greenhorn expect for me to get into the forest...huh?"  
  
The gate suddenly unlocks and opens itself, revealing a path within the forest. The path leads to stairs, that climb upwards around a huge column , out of sight.  
  
"Wait a minute, I didn't see those stairs from outside the forest." Feral thinks out loud.  
  
But, he begins to climb the stairs.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Well, it's about time you showed up."  
  
Feral says nothing to Steele, trying to take in the sight. The stairs lead to large circular platform. From there, he could see the clock tower and the South tower. But, when he looks upward...  
  
"A floating castle?" Feral looks on in awe. The castle was upside down, and spinning slowly on its axis. It was very distinguished looking. "How can a castle be floating in mid-air?"  
  
"Oh, that's right, you haven't seen that Castle before." Steele joins Feral in looking at the castle.  
  
"What is it? I couldn't see it from outside."  
  
"It's a mirage. You know, a trick of the light."  
  
Feral continues to stare at it. "A mirage..."  
  
"But, never mind all that." Steele says. "I'm surprised that a kat like you that isn't in the Executive Council wears the Rose Seal."  
  
"Rose Seal?"  
  
"One of these." Steele shows Feral his left paw. There, on his claw...  
  
"That ring!" Feral is taken aback.  
  
"Calico! Prepare us."  
  
"Huh?" Feral turns to see Callie walking towards them, with two roses in her paw. In fact, she looked quite different from when he last saw her. She wasn't wearing her glasses, or her outfit from a couple of hours earlier. She wore a long pink gown, with purple accents, that flowed straight to ground. She also wore a crown.  
  
"Ms. Briggs?"  
  
She walks to Steele, and proceeds to pin a green she then walks to Feral.  
  
Feral looks at her. "Ms. Briggs...what are you doing here?"  
  
Steele chuckles a bit. "It's the Bride's place to be here...So she's here."   
  
"Bride?" Feral says as Callie pins a white and black rose to his chest. He smells the scent.   
  
"*This scent...She had this exact same scent of roses...*"  
  
"If the rose is knocked of your chest, you lose the Duel." Callie breaks into Feral's thoughts. He looks at her, and she smiles at him. "Good luck."  
  
Steele obviously didn't like that, and he slaps Callie across the cheek She stumbles a little, and Feral catches her. "What's your problem?"  
  
"How dare you, Calico!" Steele shouts. "You are the Rose Bride! Which means you belong to me. What's the point of wishing luck to someone else?!"  
  
Calico holds her cheek. "Forgive me, Steele-sama."  
  
Feral couldn't believe his ears. "What? Why would you take that from that kat?"  
  
"Because Steele-sama is the current champion Duelist." Calico says softly. "I must do whatever he wants me to do."  
  
"What are saying?" Feral looks at her. "You mean you're not his girlfriend?"  
  
"Come on. Let's begin." Steele walks away.   
  
"I don't know about all this," Feral says, releasing Callie, "But, all I have to do is beat him, right?"  
  
Feral follows Steele, and all Callie can do is look on in wonder.  
  
***********************************************  
  
The two kats were now in the center of the dueling platform, spaced apart, with Callie behind them, although in the middle of the space. Feral then notices that Steele doesn't have a sword. But, before he can ask anything...  
  
"Calico, you may begin." Steele says.  
  
"Huh?" Feral looks at the she-kat, but she appeared deep in thought.  
  
"O Rose of the noble castle..." Callie closes her eyes. A sphere of light appears in front of her chest.  
  
"What is this?" Feral thinks out loud. "Another trick of the light?"  
  
"Spirit of Dios that slumbers within..." Callie continues to chant, the sphere of light growing bigger.  
  
"Harken unto thy Master, and reveal to us now..."  
  
Callie falls backwards, where Steele catches her. Within the sphere of light an elaborate hilt of a sword appears. Steele grabs it and begins to extract the sword.  
  
"...the power to Revolutionize the world!"  
  
Feral can't believe what he's seeing. "What the...what is that?"  
  
Steele laughs. "Let's go!"  
  
Steele charges Feral with his 'sword', barely giving Feral time to react. Feral parries the attack and finds himself on the defensive, a position he hadn't been in for awhile. Steele continues his attack, driving Feral backwards. Finally, Feral was able to hold his ground, keeping Steele's and his swords locked.  
  
"Not bad for a greenhorn, eh?" Steele laughs.  
  
"Shut up." Feral now puts both paws on his sword to gain more leverage.  
  
"Just what are you trying to be? The Knight that saves his Queen?" Steele continues to laugh. "How noble."  
  
Steele breaks the lock and slashes at Feral who falls backward. He attempts to get back up, but notices his sword's blade cut off near the hilt.  
  
"It can't be..." Feral then looks at Steele's sword. "That sword of yours...is it real?"  
  
"I'm shocked." Steele says. "You challenge the Sword of Dios with that measly sword?"  
  
"The Sword of Dios?"  
  
"You don't know about the Sword of Dios?" Steele looks surprised. "Just who are you, anyway?"  
  
Feral gets up. "This duel isn't over yet!"  
  
"Of course. If you wish I'll slice that rose off your chest. You did have the courage to challenge me, after all."  
  
"The Knight that's here to save his Queen." Steele begins to laughs. "Such nobility!"  
  
Feral says nothing, griping the hilt of his broken sword tighter. The words that little she-kat said to him years ago begin to rush back.  
  
"*Brave one, never forget your nobility. For that will you to me again, someday...*"  
  
"All I have to do is knock of his rose." Feral says through gritted teeth. "Well, here goes nothing!"  
  
Feral begins to charge Steele, which takes him by surprise. Steele raises his sword to parry the attack and to swipe of Feral's rose. Feral rushes by him, with very little contact. Steele takes a look at his opponent's rose.  
  
Still intact. But, green rose pedals fill the air.  
  
"How can this be?" Steele shouts, looking at where his rose used to be. Only two green pedals were still attached to the stem. "This is impossible! I... I lost?!"  
  
Still holding the sword, he falls down. Steele looks up at Callie. "Calico..."  
  
"Cheer up, Steele," Callie then smiles at him, "-san."  
  
Steele looks at her in shock, and the clock tower's bells begin to ring.  
  
***********************************************  
  
"Well... that was quite unexpected."  
  
Alisa had been observing the Duel from the South tower with her opera glasses. A part of her was glad that Steele lost. But, she was more intrigued by the kat that defeated him.   
  
"Oh, yes...he's the new Commander of the Enforcers." Alisa takes the glasses away from her eyes.  
  
"Cute..."  
  
**************************************************  
  
  
"Geez...that has been a weird first day." Feral leaves the forest, and then takes a look back. "Just what was going on back there?... I guess I'd better forget it."  
  
Feral starts on the path to get back to Epsilon, but after a while he sees Callie step out of the shadows into his path. She wasn't wearing her elaborate gown, but it was the suit he saw her in earlier. Also, her glasses returned.  
  
Feral looks at her. "It's you..."  
  
Callie smiles at him. "I've been waiting for you, Uly-sama."  
  
"...You have?" Feral asks after a moment, not to keen on her word choice.  
  
Callie nods. "I am the Rose Bride. From this day forward, I belong to you."  
  
All Feral could do is look at her.  
  
"...Are you serious?!"  
  
  
To be continued.... 


	2. For the Rose Smiles

Ni-hao! AkaneKitty here. This is "For the Rose Smiles."  
  
It's only the second day, and Feral is confronted with the Rules of the rose seal. Not only does he learn that he has to live with Callie, but she is now his fiancée! Also, Steele wants a return Duel to finally settle the score. Will he accept?  
  
Author's notes and warning: Same warning as before.  
  
Buu and Buubuu are the sound a pig makes in Japanese. Like our 'oink'. Why is that important? You'll see!  
  
Thanks to all that read. I appreciate it.  
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com. Or, drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
"Buubuu"  
  
**********************  
Epsilon:  
For the Rose Smiles  
**********************  
  
It was the day after Feral entered the world of the Duels.   
  
Apparently, word that Feral 'humiliated' Steele had trickled down to the masses of Epsilon, making Feral more popular.  
  
Just how Feral humiliated Steele, however, was hidden by the Council.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Morning."  
  
"Morning, sir!"  
  
Feral walks into his office, still not believing what he went through last night. He takes a seat at his desk.  
  
"Morning, Ulysses." Renee walks up to his desk.  
  
"Morning, Renee." Feral watches as she places some reports on his desk. "Anything needing my immediate attention?"  
  
"No..." Renee places the last report on his desk. "But, I hear that you are getting a personal assistant today."  
  
"I'm getting a what?!"  
  
"Good morning, everyone!"  
  
Feral looks up to Callie standing beside his desk. She smiles at him.  
  
"Good morning, Uly-sama."  
  
***************************************************  
  
"If it cannon break its shell, the chick will die without being born."  
  
"We are the chick."  
  
"The world is our egg."  
  
"If we don't break the World's shell, we will die without truly being born."  
  
"Smash the World's Shell!"  
  
"For the revolution of the world!"  
  
*****************************************  
  
"Have the both of you received your letters from World's End?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I have."  
  
Alisa, Jake, and Chance meet atop the south tower, sitting around a table. The forest serves as a background as the three of them play cards.  
  
Alisa is currently winning.  
  
Chance Furlong was in second place. The kat was wearing a uniform that resembled Jake's: High collared jacket composed of red and blue colors, and straight black pants. What made Chance's uniform unique is the fact that his jacket had no sleeves, showing off his tan strips.  
  
Jake was in third place, but he didn't care...too much. He was busy taking notes of the meeting...and designing new missile.  
  
"So...we've all received them." Alisa tosses a letter on top of the pile of discarded cards that were in the center of the table.   
  
"As it is written in this letter, Steele failed yesterday." Alisa continues. "And, the Rose Bride was engaged to the kat who won the Duel. Now we proceed according to the instructions within."  
  
"Is that kat who doesn't even belong to the Executive Council receiving these letters also?" Chance asks, not too pleased with his cards.  
  
"Who knows?" Alisa shrugs, taking a card from Chance's paw. She matches it with another card and places the pair of matching cards onto the pile. "But, he wears the rose seal. I saw it myself."  
  
"So, who is this kat?"  
  
"Ulysses Feral. Commander of the Enforcers." Jake says, staring at his cards as while Chance has a mild reaction. "Very popular now."  
  
Alisa smiles. "Such a handsome and noble kat..."  
  
"Now, hold on a minute!" Chance breaks into Alisa thoughts. "Someone who we've never even heard of just joins the Duels? If this happens again, I'll-"  
  
"If it happens again, what will you do?" Alisa asks. "Drop of the game?"  
  
Chance blinks. "Well..."  
  
"These letters are messages from World's End. And, we are to follow them as we see fit."  
  
"When we open the path to the Duel arena with our rose seals, the Castle appeared." Jake says, dropping out of the card game in order to take more notes. "Which is what the letters said it would."  
  
"I know." Chance places another pair of cards onto the table, leaving him with one. "Just seeing that convinced me I can't drop out of this now."  
  
"Exactly. The letters are quite specific." Alisa nods, taking Chance's last card. "The one who wins the Rose Bride in the Duels and is engaged to her will finally enter the castle...and bring revolution to the world."  
  
"That is why we must fight."  
  
Alisa places her pair down onto the pile. Two Jokers.  
  
Jake clicks his pen.  
  
****************************************************  
  
It is now noon.   
  
By decree of the Executive Council, everyone was to move into their permanent residence for the year.  
  
To Renee's dismay, she was placed in the north dorms, where most of the high ranking officers where placed. Feral was placed in one of the south dorms, where the Executive Council resided. Renee couldn't believe it.  
  
"To think the two of us were assigned different dorms!" Renee laments as she and Feral walk to gather their belongings from their temporary residences. "It's not fair! I don't want to be with those stuffed shirts!"  
  
Feral laughs. "Can't help that. The Executive Council decides all assignments. Besides, being a Commander means I finally get a single."  
  
"But, I hear that the dorm you're going into hasn't been used in ten years!" Renee skips ahead of Feral. "I'll bet you'll have a time cleaning it up!"  
  
"Ten years?"  
  
"Yeah! I bet cleaning it up will be perfect work for the ultra cool Commander Feral." Renee faces him. "Anyway, my room is on the second floor of north dorm B. Stop by if you get tires of your haunted house. See ya!"  
  
Renee walks off before Feral could say anything. He sighs.  
  
"A haunted house?"  
  
***************************************************  
  
"What's the big deal? It's a nice building."  
  
Feral stands before his assigned dorm, a modest two story building. It looked a little lonely though, since the other buildings where near the forest. But, he could live with that.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
Feral enters the building, and takes a look around. "Anybody home?"  
  
It was nicely furnished, but it didn't look like anyone was there...or even lived there. "Don't tell me I'm the only one in this place!"  
  
Feral looks around a bit more, and sighs. "Might as well go upstairs..."  
  
"Let's see...my room is the second room." Feral stops in front of the door, sitting some of his belongings on the floor. He goes to open the door, but pauses. "10 years...I bet it's dusty in there..."  
  
"Well, here goes."  
  
Feral opens the door. The room looked neat and clean, surprisingly. But, also in the room, was...  
  
"I'm sorry, Uly-sama. I'll be finished soon." Callie bows to him a little, smiling. She was wearing an apron, and she had a towel in her paws.  
  
"Calico...what are you doing here?"  
  
"We're going to be living together from now on." Callie says. "How do you do?"  
  
"How do you do...but, this is supposed to be a single..." Feral looks at the outside name plate.   
  
Callie's name was under his.  
  
"...isn't it?"   
  
************************************************  
  
An hour later, Feral was just about finished putting up his things. Callie was cleaning the windows.  
  
"Amazing coincidence, us being roommates." Feral says, putting books into his desk. "You really did a good job in cleaning up. Sorry you had to do it by yourself, Calico."  
  
Callie, who moved on to a mirror, pauses. "Well...I did do most of it last night."  
  
"But, they just announced the assignments, right?" Feral says, trying to force a closet to close.  
  
"Our getting the same room is not a coincidence."   
  
Feral pauses for a moment.  
  
"It is the Rules of the Rose Seal." Callie says, moving to clean a table.  
  
"What?" Feral releases his grip on the closet. The closet doors don't hold and some items begin to spill out.  
  
"For I am the Rose Bride."  
  
"Bride, huh."  
  
"I must be engaged to whomever wins the Duels."   
  
Feral looks at her.   
  
"...Are you sure about that?"  
  
***********************************************  
  
"All right. First question."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Callie finishes stirring her tea. Feral just looks into his coffee cup. Another weird day.  
  
"What is up with the mirage castle and the trick sword?" Feral asks.  
  
Callie doesn't answer right away. "Mysteries."  
  
"Mysteries? You mean you don't know?" Feral asks. "If you don't know, then why do you do it?"  
  
Callie drinks from her cup and then places it on her saucer. "Why did you come to this campus, Uly-sama?"  
  
"Me? Well...career advancement...searching...It's complicated."  
  
"That is my answer." Callie looks at him. "Is our being here a problem?"  
  
"Well, I can't really say...What a minute! 'Our'?"  
  
Feral hears some chewing coming from behind Callie's kettle. He moves it. There, eating a cookie, was a small, black pot bellied pig. It looks back at him, and finishes off the cookie. "Buubuu!"  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"Let me introduce you." Callie says, smiling. "This is my friend, P-chan."  
  
"Your pet?"  
  
"My friend."  
  
"Buu." P-chan says.  
  
Feral chuckles. "How do you do, P-chan. My name is Ulysses Feral. Will you be my friend, too?"  
  
"Buubuu!" P-chan obviously agrees, and bounds into Feral's paws.  
  
Callie clasps her paws together. "P-chan seems quite taken to you, Uly-sama! I've never seen him do that before."  
  
"Umm... Look, could you cut it out with that 'Uly-sama' business?"  
  
"But, I am engaged to you, Uly-sama."  
  
Feral sighs. "...That again..."  
  
************************************************   
  
"That Steele guy was wearing a ring like the one I have. Do you know what it is?"  
  
"All of the Executive Council wears them. It's a rose seal. Whoever wears that ring, is marked as a Duelist."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"So, now that you're the current Dueling champion, the others who wear the rose seal will come to challenge you to Duels."  
  
Feral slams his paw down onto the table. "You've got to be kidding! I don't intend to keep fight these Duels!"  
  
Callie says nothing, finishing her tea.  
  
***************************************************  
  
"Oh...It's you, Madame President."  
  
"Am I disturbing you, Mr. Vice-President?"  
  
"No. You're generally allowed into my domain."  
  
Steele continues his practice of his swordplay, while Alisa watches. The Executive Council had their own practice facilities. Jake and Chance would also practice in these facilities.  
  
"Is our PsychOps officer going to fight the Commander again?" Alisa asks innocently.  
  
"Of course." Steele pauses. "The power to bring revolution to world is my right. That kat's engagement to Calico is a mistake."  
  
"That's too bad...since Calico belongs to the Commander. It's his right now."  
  
"You're wrong! She belongs to me!" Steele snaps at Alisa. "She is to do what I command forever! That's what's written in our exchange diary."  
  
Alisa blinks. "You keep...an exchange diary?"  
  
*********************************************************  
  
It was now night. Which meant it was dinner time, to which Callie had prepared a feast...literally. A full course meal.   
  
Feral sits in the dining area, which was set up formal. Feral just looks at his food.  
  
"Great. It looks like only me and Calico are the only ones in this dorm." Feral sits back in his chair, clasping his paws behind his head. "Is this another rule of the rose seal?"  
  
Feral looks around. Callie was gone for the moment. She said she would be back. "I wonder if I'll punished if I use the wrong fork...Oh well."  
  
A couple of minutes later, when Feral was really getting into his meal, P-chan comes running into the dining room. Somehow, he climbs onto the table.  
  
"Buubuu!"  
  
Feral places his fork down. "P-chan! Could you tell Calico to hurry up? I could use the company."  
  
"Buubuu!" P-chan, highly agitated for some reason, grabs onto Feral's sleeve with his snout, pulling it.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Why, Calico? Why won't you do as I say?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Steele-san. I am engaged to Uly-sama now."  
  
Steele still couldn't believe his ears. The both of the were standing in the courtyard that was before Feral's dorm.   
  
"I don't understand." Steele grabs Callie by the shoulders. "Didn't you devote yourself completely to me when we were engaged?"  
  
"Yes...but, that's in the past now."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Our engagement is over." Callie says. "Please, forget about me."  
  
Steele releases her...but not before slapping her. Calico falls to the ground. She clutches her cheek. "You're shameless..."  
  
"No... You are!"  
  
Steele looks up to see Feral appearing the doorway to the dorms. He smiles. "Oh... You again."  
  
Feral walks over to Callie and begins to help her up. He holds her in his arms for a moment.  
  
"Perfect timing." Steele says. "I want another Duel with you...to determine once and for all who will possess the Rose Bride. I was off my game in the first Duel."  
  
"You've got to be kidding!" Feral glares at him. "First off all, I don't possess anyone! Second, I will not fight another Duel with you!"  
  
"Too bad...for those who do not comply with the wishes of the Executive Council vanish from this campus." Steele smirks. "By being engaged to the Rose Bride, you agree to fight in the Duels. The campus regulations are quite specific."  
  
"..." Feral continues to glare at Steele, but then he looks at Callie. Those eyes of hers...  
  
Feral looks back at Feral. "Fine. I accept your challenge. I'll Duel with you after the shift."  
  
"Very well." Steele smiles, and walks off.  
  
Both Callie and Feral watch him go. Finally, Callie speaks up. "Didn't you say you didn't want to Duel again?"  
  
"I don't have a choice." Feral sighs. "If I don't Duel, I'll get kicked out of here."  
  
Callie looks at him. Feral smiles at her and rubs her check with his paw. "Don't worry."  
  
Feral turns to walk back into the dorms, and all Callie can do is look after him in wonder.  
  
"My Knight..."  
  
*****************************************************  
  
The next day...  
  
Feral sits in his room he shares with Callie, trying to prepare mentally for the Duels. He still didn't know what to expect tonight.  
  
His peace didn't last long. Callie bounds into the room.  
  
"Uly-sama! It's finally finished!"  
  
"What's finished?"  
  
"Your uniform jacket."  
  
"Huh? I already have one."  
  
"Not that jacket. Your Dueling jacket." Callie unveils a high collared uniform jacked, composed of white with black highlights. "I worked on it all day."  
  
"Wow...my family colors." Feral looks at it. "Thanks...but why?"  
  
"So you'll look like the other Duelists." Callie smiles him. "You don't want to look out of place."  
  
"You mean I don't already?"  
  
****************************************************************  
  
It was now night. Time to climb the stairs that led to the Dueling Arena above the Forest...and to the Castle.  
  
Just thinking of it made Feral tired. But, he begins to climb the stairs.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Oh... A new uniform. Aren't we looking nice."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Steele laughs as Callie, outfitted in her regal gown, pins a green rose to his chest. She goes to Feral and pins a white and black rose to his chest. She then stays put.  
  
"You do know the rules." Steele says after a moment.  
  
"If you knock the rose of my chest, I lose." Feral says.  
  
"Be careful." Callie says to him.  
  
"I will."  
  
"Let's begin." Steele withdraws his personal blade. Callie takes her position.  
  
"O Rose of the noble castle..." Callie closes her eyes. A sphere of light appears in front of her chest.  
  
" Spirit of Dios that slumbers within..." Callie continues to chant, the sphere of light growing bigger.  
  
" Harken unto thy Master, and reveal to us now..."  
  
Callie falls backwards, where Feral catches her. Within the sphere of light an elaborate hilt of a sword appears. Feral grabs it and begins to extract the sword.  
  
"...the power to Revolutionize the world!"  
  
The clock tower's bell begins to ring, signaling the start of the Duel.   
  
Steele charges forward, beginning to attack. Feral now has better luck parrying Steele's attacks, but he still drives Feral backward. Callie looks on.  
  
"I've got you!" Steele sensing an opening, slices at Feral's rose. Feral moves just in time, shielding his rose with his free paw.  
  
"Impressive." Steele says. "You guarded your rose with your one life."  
  
Feral really couldn't himself. A part of him was glad his rose was okay.  
  
"You understand." Steele smiles. "You lose when your rose is cut...not at death."  
  
Feral this time charges Steele. The continue back and forth with the clashing of the swords until they become locked against each other, neither one of them yielding.  
  
"The Sword of Dios doesn't have any special powers by itself." Steele tries to gain leverage. "It is to be wielded by a superior swordskat."   
  
"Shut up." Feral also tries to gain leverage.  
  
"I was careless before...but now I won't be!" Steele breaks the lock and kicks Feral in the stomach, which sends him flying.   
  
"Oh, no!" Callie gasps.  
  
Feral gets back to his knees, but couldn't stand up. Steele towers over him.  
  
"Both the sword, and Calico belong to me." Steele points his sword at Feral. "They are mine to own alone!"   
  
Feral grits his teeth. Steele grabs the hilt of his sword with both paws.  
  
"Prepare yourself!"  
  
Steele couldn't do much of anything after that, since a light beams down from the floating castle. Steele takes an involuntary step back.  
  
The light focuses on Feral who slowly gets up. "I...feel...strange..."  
  
The light becomes intense, blinding Steele. Feral feels a power take over his body and make him slice the air the air with his sword.  
  
But, it wasn't air. Green petals fill the air...and Steele's sword was cut in half.  
  
The light subsides, and Feral has control of himself, not believing what happened. Callie, again, can only look at him.   
  
"The Power of Dios..."  
  
********************************************************   
  
"What was that just now?"  
  
The clock tower's bells begin to ring, and Alisa takes the opera glasses from her eyes.  
  
"Was that the power to bring revolution to the world?"  
  
"The Power of Dios?"  
  
********************************************************  
  
It was late at night.  
  
Feral retires to his room, still a little sore from Steele's kick. Callie had made a snack for him, a strawberry shortcake, that he was now trying to prevent P-chan from getting.   
  
"Buubuu!" P-chan snorts. Feral holds the pig off with one claw. He couldn't help but smile.  
  
A giggle from the doorway distracts Feral, and P-chan goes head first into the shortcake. Feral gives Callie a little wave.  
  
Callie claps her paws together in front of her. "You didn't want to do anymore Duels."  
  
Feral smiles. "I didn't do it for you."  
  
Callie just stands there.   
  
"I did it for P-chan." Feral points to P-chan, who made a mess of the shortcake.   
  
Callie blinks. "Oh?"  
  
"If you had went back to Steele, he'll just be mean to P-chan, right?"  
  
"Buu." P-chan snorts, and offers Feral the strawberry that had fell off the top of the shortcake.  
  
Feral takes the strawberry and begins to laugh.  
  
And, Callie smiles.  
  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Flower of the Ball

Ni-hao! This is "Flower of the Ball."  
  
Both Callie and Feral are invited to the Fleur Ball, the first major social event at Epsilon...and both have their reasons not to attend. Why does it take some prodding to get both to attend? How come Callie doesn't have any friends...except for P-chan? Also, Feral finally meets Alisa Mifurr.  
  
Author's note and warning: Slim notes this time.   
  
Same warning as before.  
  
  
Ah, those beloved tweener chapters! This is one of them. A new character is introduced.  
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com. Or, drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
  
*******************  
Epsilon:  
Flower of the Ball  
*******************  
  
  
"Mmm..."  
  
Feral yawns, stretching to wake himself from a deep sleep. He sits up in his bed and takes a look around. Callie was already up and about the dorm, but P-chan was still asleep. The little pig was snug in his pouch that was tied to Callie's bed post.   
  
"Buu..." P-chan's light snoring could be heard.   
  
Feral begins to stretch again. This time, his eye catches the familiar glint of his ring. He looks at it.  
  
"All I have is this ring." Feral thinks aloud. "It's the only proof I had that I actually met her."  
  
"The phantom castle...the Rose Bride..." Feral adjusts his ring. "Could this have possibly led me to all of this?"  
  
Feral's thoughts are broken when Callie enters the room, all dressed for the day. She smiles at him.  
  
"Good morning, Uly-sama! Breakfast is served."  
  
**************************************************  
  
"I'm done."  
  
Thirty minutes later, and Feral was finishing up eating his breakfast...another one of those full course meals. Callie was drinking her tea while Feral opts for his coffee.  
  
The dinning room was quiet...too quiet for Feral's tastes. He was used to the din of conversation. Now, it was just him and Callie.  
  
"Everyday..." Feral says, placing his mug down onto the table. "Will we ever have company?"  
  
"Isn't it nice how quiet it is?" Callie says, still sipping her tea.  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I know you keep to yourself around campus and all." Feral looks at Callie. "But, is it true you have no friends?"  
  
"Yes, I do." Callie points to P-chan, who was sitting on the table. "Right here."  
  
"Buu." P-chan snorts, finishing off a glass of milk. After doing so, he tries to pull his snout from out of the glass, but it was stuck. Feral finally frees him.  
  
"Well...I suppose he is...but..."  
  
************************************************  
  
The morning's events aside, Feral and Callie begin to make their way to the campus. Feral tosses his briefcase over this shoulder, while Callie holds hers in front of her.  
  
"And, Calico...You can stop calling me 'Uly-sama.'" Feral says to her.  
  
Callie blinks. "I shouldn't?"  
  
"Look! It's Commander Feral!"  
  
"Huh?" Callie is startled by the voice and begins to look around.  
  
"Commander-sama! Good morning, sir!" A collective group of voices come from some loitering student officers, all of the female.  
  
Feral nods to them. "Morning!"  
  
"Commander-sama! Good morning, sir!"   
  
"Morning!" Feral continues to acknowledge the students...then blushes slightly when he sees Callie looking at him.  
  
"All right...my subordinates can call me Commander-sama." Feral continues to blushes as he casts a sidelong glance at Callie. "But...it sounds weird when you say it."  
  
"But, I'm engaged to you, Uly-sama-"  
  
"And, will you cut it out with that 'engaged' and 'Rose Bride' business?" Feral cuts her off, slightly agitated.  
  
"But...."  
  
"Look...No offense, but I don't like for my life to be arranged like that." Feral stops walking. "I don't want a bride right now...I'm still in the chasing stage."  
  
"Well...I'm glad to hear *that*..."  
  
Feral turns toward the voice, and a tall, raven-haired she-kat emerges from the shadows. She wore a high-collared jacket(complete with the bars of a Commander) composed of purple with black trim. It was with a matching long skirt, with a slit over her leg.  
  
"Hello." She smiles, her blue eyes striking Feral the most. "I'm Commander Alisa Mifurr. Executive Council President and SpecialOps leader. Pleased to meet you, Commander."  
  
Feral really didn't know what to think of the tan she-kat. "Pleased to meet you, too."  
  
"Good morning, Commander!" Callie pipes up from behind Feral.  
  
"You know her?"  
  
"She *is* the Rose Bride, you know." Alisa walks towards them.  
  
"So...You're into the Duels, too?" Feral asks.   
  
Alisa leans toward him and whispers. "Have you told anyone?"  
  
"Are you serious?" Feral balks. "I would never say something so crazy!"  
  
"Great." Alisa smiles, tossing her wavy hair over her shoulder. "How very noble of you, Commander."  
  
"...Call me Ulysses."  
  
"Very well." Alisa glances at the clock tower. "Unfortunately, I have a meeting to attend."  
  
"Don't let me keep you."  
  
Alisa smiles. "Until we meet again, Ulysses...Preferably at the Ball."  
  
Feral blinks. "Ball?"  
  
Alisa says nothing, doing a little wave and walking away...still smiling.  
  
********************************************  
  
"If it cannot break its shell, the chick will die without being born."  
  
"We are the chick."  
  
"The world is our egg."  
  
"If we don't break the World's shell, we will die without truly being born."  
  
"Smash the World's Shell!"  
  
"For the revolution of the world!"  
  
******************************************  
  
"Yesterday, Steele fought Feral again..." Alisa says to Jake and Chance, who were sitting at their usual places. "...and lost."  
  
Jake clicks his pen.  
  
"Steele hasn't left his room since then." Jake says, dutifully taking notes. "I don't think he'll show up for morning exercises."  
  
"Never mind him. What about Feral?" Chance crosses his arms. "Is he trying to bring the Revolution like the rest of us?"  
  
"No. He's different." Alisa says. "It looks like he hasn't gotten a letter from World's End."  
  
Chance looks at her. "Then...why is he wearing the rose seal?"  
  
"Yes..." Alisa smiles. "Why indeed?"  
  
  
********************************************  
  
It was now lunch time, and Feral was enjoying his lunch(that Callie had made) from a spot above the Commons. From his position, he could see Alisa lecturing some subordinates, who were listening to her with rapt attention, and most of all...taking notes. Feral could only wish his subordinates did that.  
  
Alisa was a striking she-kat, Feral had to admit. And, that was probably one of the many reasons she had such power.  
  
But, even with all that, she was a bit too obvious for his tastes.   
  
"Ul-yss-es!"  
  
Feral barely has enough time to turn around before Renee attempts to glomp him. He catches her.  
  
"You...are going to be the death of me..." Feral says to her.  
  
"Oh?" Renee spots what Feral was looking at. "Ah...Commander Mifurr."  
  
"Know anything?"  
  
"All the rumors say she's just a female version of a playkat." Renee takes a seat. "But, that's just the rumor. The higher ranking she-kat's seem to hate her for some reason."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes." Renee looks at him. "So, how is your dorm? Did you get your single?"  
  
"Nope." Feral sighs a little.  
  
"Oh. Too bad. Who are you rooming with?"  
  
"Calico Briggs."  
  
Renee blinks. "Really?"  
  
"What's wrong?" Feral looks at her.  
  
"Stay clear."  
  
"Stay clear?"  
  
"I heard rumors about what she did to a popular kat." Renee says.  
  
"Rumors?"  
  
****************************************************  
  
A slap is heard.  
  
Callie finds herself backed against a wall, and she clutches her cheek. Three she-kats surround her.  
  
"It's all your fault!" The tall, brunette she-kat, obviously the leader, snaps. "Steele is ruined because you made a fool out of him!"  
  
"He won't even come out of his room, and PsychOps is suffering!" The middle she-kat, a red-head, follows the brunette's lead.  
  
"You witch!" The small one states.   
  
"We want our leader back!"  
  
Callie says nothing, still clutching her cheek.  
  
"Why don't you say something?!"  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
The group of she-kats turn around. "Lieutenant Mifurr!"  
  
"What can be causing this uproar?" A poised, blonde she-kat asks. She was a middle ranked officer, and just above the group's heads. "If there is a problem, go to the Council with it!"  
  
"Oh, no!"  
  
"That's okay!"  
  
"Excuse us!" The group of she-kats quickly leaves, leaving Callie behind.  
  
"Are you all right?" Lt. Mifurr walks towards her.  
  
"Yes...thank you." Callie finally straightens up. "Your name is Kei, right?"  
  
"Yes." Kei smiles. She had the same striking blue eyes like her sister Alisa. "I'm starting to see why you're so popular with the kats, Ms. Briggs."  
  
Callie looks at her.  
  
"Even the lower ranks are talking about you." Kei continues. "So, that's why the Executive Council invited you to the Ball."  
  
"Ball?"  
  
"Yes. The Fleur Ball is for selected ranked officials of Epsilon. A social sort of affair...invitation only. They would just love to have you there, Ms. Briggs." Kei smiles again. "And, I have been wanting to get know you for a long time."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"The Ball is this weekend at my sister's residence, the Presidential House." Kei says, beginning to walk away. "Be looking for your invitation soon."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Later that night...an intense card game is being played.  
  
Upstairs in her and Feral's room, Callie studies her cards. She then reaches across the table she was sitting and picks a card from her opponent. She looks at it.  
  
A Joker.  
  
"Oh, no!" Callie exclaims. "I fell for it!"  
  
Feral looks at her. "Umm...Calico..."  
  
"Yes?" Callie looks up from her cards.  
  
"Is it really true you have no friends?"  
  
"I do. Right here." Callie points at her opponent.  
  
"Buu." P-chan replies, precariously holding some cards.  
  
"Well..." Feral sighs. "I suppose he is...but..."  
  
A few seconds later, the doorbell is heard. A voice calls out: "I have a delivery for Commander Feral and Ms. Briggs."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"As you have been invited to this year's Fleur Ball, the Executive Council has provided Ms. Briggs with this dress." The delivery kat, one of Mifurr's lower ranking officers, explains.  
  
Callie holds it in front of her. It was a pink and purple Siamese dress...very sophisticated.  
  
"Wow, Calico." Feral says after a moment.  
  
"But, what about you?" Callie asks.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, that's right." The officer says, handing Feral a slim box. "This delivery is for Commander Feral, from Commander Mifurr."  
  
"*Huh? For me?*" Feral thinks. "*What for? I didn't get an invitation to that Ball.*"  
  
"I believe there's an invitation and a message card in the box." The officer salutes Feral. "If you'll excuse me..."  
  
The officer leaves, and Feral opens his box. "Wow. Even though I hate stuffy affairs and hate playing dress up, Mifurr has good taste."  
  
In the box was a black jacket and pants, with a white high collared shirt. He sighs.  
  
"Are you going to the Ball, Uly-sama?" Callie asks.  
  
"I doubt it." Feral shrugs. "I don't like them."  
  
"Then neither will I." Callie says, beginning to put the dress away.  
  
"Huh? Why not?"   
  
"I don't like places with lots of kats." Callie places the dress on a hanger in the closet. "Everyone's face begins to look the same, and I get scared."  
  
Feral couldn't help but feel sorry for her.  
  
Callie picks up her cards. "All right. Now it's P-chan's turn."  
  
"What? You should go, Calico! You have to go!" Feral says to her. "You need friends!"  
  
"Buu?" P-chan points to himself.  
  
"Yeah...I know, P-chan... but..." Feral looks back at Callie. "You need more!"  
  
Callie smiles at him. "If you say so, Uly-sama."  
  
"Ah...Good."  
  
****************************************************  
  
Later on that night, Feral finally has the chance to read Alisa's message card.  
  
See you on the night of the Ball, noble one.  
-Alisa Mifurr.  
  
Feral snorts. "Honestly...she's trying too hard."  
  
*****************************************************  
  
That weekend...on the night of the Ball...  
  
The Fleur Ball was in full swing. Being the first social event of the year, everyone was taking the opportunity to mingle. The Presidential House threw great parties.  
  
Alisa Mifurr, dressed in a simple, short purple dress with a purple wrap, stands on the balcony of her home. She looks at the starry sky...and the forest. She nurses her drink.  
  
"Why are you out here all alone, Sister? Come join the party!"  
  
Alisa turns to face Kei, all deck out in a flowing gown. "I was reflecting."  
  
"Don't reflect too long. I have a surprise for you." Kei smiles.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Come inside!" Kei grabs Alisa's paw and leads her into the House.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"They say you'll be together forever with the kat you dance with tonight."  
  
"Last year, Ami and Roy danced together and broke up the next day."  
  
Jake clicks his pen.  
  
"Jeez, Chance. Why are you so pessimistic?" Jake says, smoothing his dark blue suit. "It can happen, you know."  
  
"I wouldn't know anything about that." Chance, dressed in a similar blue suit, takes a sip of milk.   
  
"Haven't you carried that blight of yours far too long?"  
  
"...I wouldn't know anything about that."   
  
"Fine."  
  
"By the way...where's your sister?" Chance asks.  
  
"Azure wasn't invited. Had a mild fit about it, too." Jake sighs.  
  
"Because of Kei?"   
  
"Because of Kei."  
  
Chance chuckles.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"So...what's this surprise you have for me?" Alisa asks.  
  
Kei smiles. "Look at the entranceway."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Look! It's Commander Feral!" Someone calls out.  
  
There is the entranceway, was Feral in his new suit. Callie was right besides him. The banter of the female invites turns to talk about Feral.  
  
"Commander Feral out of uniform?"  
  
"He looks great in his uniform, but now he looks even better!"  
  
"Happy, Sister?" Kei asks. "All you ever talk about now is Calico Briggs, so I invited her for you."  
  
Kei walks away, and Alisa is left standing there.  
  
"Yes...Ulysses..."  
  
********************************************************  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have come." Feral grumbles, embarrassed at the attention he's getting.  
  
"Forgive me, Uly-sama." Callie bows her head. "You're embarrassing yourself just for my sake."  
  
"Embarrassing myself?" Feral looks at her. "Is it that obvious?"  
  
"There you are! I'm so glad you came, Ms. Briggs."  
  
Both Feral and Callie turn to see Kei walking towards them.  
  
"Kei-san..." Callie says.  
  
"You look wonderful!" Kei continues, grabbing Callie's paw. "You must come with me."  
  
"But..." Callie protests, but gets pulled away.  
  
"Well...That's nice." Feral crosses his arms. "She does have a friend."  
  
"So wonderful!"  
  
Feral sees Alisa walking towards him. Again, she was a striking she-kat."  
  
"I'm glad my selection worked out." Alisa continues, smiling. "You look so handsome."  
  
"You do have excellent tastes...but this isn't my type of scene."  
  
Alisa leans in closer. "We can always go someplace where we can be alone."  
  
Feral blinks at that.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Kei leads Callie through a group of kats and she-kats, and then stops.  
  
"Oh, I have something to do. Please wait here." Kei releases Callie's paw and walks away.   
  
"But..." Callie starts, but Kei was already gone. She begins to look around, but...  
  
Every face...staring at her. She was surrounded by faces, all of them beginning to look the same.  
  
Callie couldn't stand it. But, she couldn't do anything.  
  
Meanwhile, Kei watches from a distance. The group that harassed Callie earlier in the week walks up to her.  
  
"Kei-sama, your plan is working perfectly." The brunette, named Aiko says. "She looks quite distressed."  
  
"Yes, it is." Kei smiles. "Soon, everyone will know what kind of freak she really is. Maybe my sister and Jake will stop obsessing over her."  
  
The group laughs. Kei tosses her hair back.  
  
"If only getting rid of Azure was this easy..."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Ladies and gentlekats, The Fleur dance shall be starting shortly. Please pick your partners."  
  
"Oh! Did you hear that?" Alisa had somehow linked her arm with Feral. "That would be nice. You know, there's a rumor about this dance..."  
  
Feral tunes her out. Something didn't feel right. He begins looking for Callie. He finally spots her, in a group of kats, looking petrified. Feral then remembers Callie's words:  
  
"*Everyone's face begins to look the same, and I get scared.*"  
  
"...So, shall we dance?" Alisa asks.  
  
"I'm sorry." Feral releases Alisa's arm. "Excuse me, please."  
  
"Huh?" Alisa is shocked. She then crosses her arms. "Damn it. It was working so well, too."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Calico!"  
  
Callie, still in state of panic, looks up to see Feral standing before her. "Uly-sama..."  
  
"Shall we dance?" Feral grabs her paw and pulls her close to him.  
  
The music starts on cue, and Feral and Callie join the others that had started dancing as well.  
  
Jake and Chance look down from the their position on top of some stairs.  
  
"Well, it looks like Alisa is batting a thousand." Chance laughs a bit.  
  
"Feral doesn't strike me as the type to sway easily." Jake says.  
  
"Is that true, Major?"  
  
"Ma'am." Jake straightens up as Alisa joins them.  
  
"Why are you trying so hard, Commander?" Chance asks.  
  
"I like him."  
  
"Even though he's engaged to the Rose Bride?" Jake asks.  
  
Alisa smiles. "An engagement hasn't stopped anyone."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Jake!" Kei runs up to him. "You promised me a dance!"  
  
Jake looks confused. "I did?"  
  
"Yes!" Kei pulls him away.  
  
Alisa chuckles and glances at Chance. "It looks like it's just you and me, Major."  
  
Chance nods. "Shall we?"  
  
Alisa links arms with Chance, and they join the dancers.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Hours later...  
  
Some subordinates were cleaning up the Presidential House...and grumbling. Looks like they couldn't clean up as fast as they wanted.  
  
For Callie and Feral were still on the dance floor...dancing to their own music.  
  
  
To be continued... 


	4. The Sunlit Garden

Ni-hao! This is "The Sunlit Garden."  
  
Major Jake Clawson, secretary to the Executive Council, is a genius. Not only does he design weapon systems for SWAT, he also fences and plays the piano at the national level. But, what Jake desires the most is to reclaim his "Sunlit Garden". So, why does it cause him to Duel with Feral?  
  
Author's notes: A special thanks to Renee Twist and Alegna for giving me in-depth thoughts to this and other serious. A few of my favorite vic...er Internet friends. ;)  
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com. Or, drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
***************  
Epsilon:  
The Sunlit Garden  
***************  
  
Being an Executive Council Member has its perks.  
  
The Council had its own facilities. Even though campus policy stated that it was open for all, Council members had first choice.  
  
"I could never match my sister's playing."  
  
Major Jake Clawson sits in the music room at the piano, playing a piece of music...  
  
...that seemed to have no end.  
  
Anyone that hung around the music room knew that Jake played the same piece of music over and over again, by memory. And, today was no exception.  
  
The piano piece was beautiful, yet sad.   
  
Footsteps are heard in the room, and Jake stops playing.  
  
Kei begins to clap. "Your piano playing is so wonderful, Jake! It's the pride of Epsilon."  
  
Jake just sits there.  
  
"Thanks to your performance the other day, the party turned out so wonderfully." Kei continues. "But, why did you drop out of the competition? The admirals were so disappointed."  
  
Jake presses a key. "The piano is off key."  
  
"Oh? It was just tuned this week."  
  
"...Maybe I'm the one that needs tuning." Jake sighs, and resumes playing.  
  
Kei looks at him, and then notices Jake's notebook on top of the piano. "You always play that song when you're alone."  
  
"The truth is, this is the only song that means anything to me." Jake closes his eyes. "Because, if I keep playing, I hope she will hear it."  
  
" 'She'?" Kei asks, picking up Jake's notebook.  
  
"But, I just can't get this song just right. No matter what I do, I can't find the right notes."  
  
"Oh, no! It sounds just fine!" Kei blushes, flipping through the notebook. "It tells me what your feelings are...huh?"  
  
"It's a song about how I can't express what I feel inside."  
  
Kei comes across a picture in Jake's notebook. Her expression turns slightly sour. "What's the song's name?"  
  
" 'The Sunlit Garden'."  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"They say the power of the Rose Bride could grant you anything you want."  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
For once, Jake wasn't taking notes. This wasn't a formal meeting.  
  
Alisa sits back in her chair, taking a piece of an apple that was split into even pieces. It was on a plate on the table. "Being engaged to the Rose Bride brings about many things."  
  
"Which hasn't happened yet." Chance says, also taking a piece of apple.  
  
"O ye of little faith." Alisa chides. She looks at Jake. "What about you, Major? Will you fight for the Rose Bride?"  
  
Jake stares at the apple. "I don't want to fight."  
  
"Well, somebody has to." Alisa grabs another piece of apple. "It was in the recent letter."  
  
Chance smiles. "All of us need the reason to fight, Commander."  
  
"So true."  
  
Jake looks at the apple...which was nothing more than a plate now. "What happened?"  
  
"Sorry. Ate it all."  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"I have to get that music back..."  
  
Jake exists the elevator, one that lead to the Executive Council's balcony. Clutching his folder, he makes his way through the South tower, where he nearly bumps into a she-kat. He drops his folder.  
  
The she-kat looks at him. "You're being rude, Jake."  
  
"How am I? You got in the way, Azure." Jake kneels to scoop up his folder, and then looks up at his sister.  
  
Lieutenant Azure Clawson, a petite, dark brown she-kat, smiles at him. "So...do you want me to play again?"  
  
"I've given up on you and music." Jake stands up. "And, why are here in the South tower anyway?"  
  
"None of your business! I can go where ever I like." Azure begins to walk away.  
  
Jake sighs, and walks in the opposite direction.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Great! I can't believe I failed my weapons certification!"  
  
"Really...Sucks to be you."  
  
Renee laments over her certification, while Feral stares out of his office window. The results of the new, harder weapons certification test were just handed out by Callie.  
  
It seemed that a good portion of the Enforcers failed, as well.  
  
"I've never done this bad before." Renee continues.  
  
"You need a good sense of logic." Feral continues to stare out the window.  
  
"But, my mother always told me, 'that a she-kat can force her logic onto any kat'."  
  
"Oh, yeah?"  
  
I wish I could be a s good as you..."  
  
Feral thrusts a paper in front of Renee's face.  
  
Feral, Ulysses: FAIL  
  
Renee couldn't believe it. "No way...You're really good at certifications."  
  
"I got lazy."  
  
Renee smiles at him. "Shame on you! Maybe you should develop some logic."  
  
"Hey, now." Feral straightens up. "Now I get to retake the test."  
  
"Sucks to be you." Renee laughs, and then she glances at her watch, "Oh, I got to go."  
  
Feral looks at her. "Where?"  
  
"To the Executive Council's music room." Renee grabs her briefcase. "I need to practice this new piano piece."  
  
"Don't you need a partner?"  
  
"Only for the competition." Renee does a little salute. "See ya!"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
A few minutes later, Renee is crossing the commons at a fast clip. It then dawns on her that she really didn't know where the music room was.  
  
"Great...I really should have found that out." Renee thinks aloud. "Maybe I should go to the Enforcers music room...but, I hate that piano!"  
  
Anything else Renee was thinking was cut off as she collides with something, sending her and her briefcase sprawling to the ground. The contents of her briefcase tumble out as well.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Renee says after regaining her bearings.  
  
"No, it's my fault! I wasn't watching where I was going." A male voice says.  
  
A paw is extended, and helps Renee up. "I'm sorry about that."  
  
"No problem." Renee says, and then sees the kat. "Major Clawson."  
  
"Here, let me help you retrieve your things." Jake starts to pick up some scattered papers. He notices some sheets of music. "Do you play music, ma'am?"  
  
"Yes. The piano." Renee grabs her briefcase.  
  
"Oh! So you're the musician I've heard about that's an Enforcer."  
  
"Am I that well known?"  
  
Jake blushes slightly. "Well..."  
  
Renee continues to stuff papers into her briefcase, oblivious to Jake's blush. "You're a Council member, right? Do you know where the music room is?"  
  
Jake nods. "I can take you there, if you like."  
  
"Yes, please." Jake stands up, and a lone paper flutters down to the ground. Jake picks it up and reads it.  
  
"Hmm... Failure, eh?"  
  
"Oh, no!" Renee blushes a deep red. "How embarrassing! I'm a Lieutenant Commander, for goodness sakes!"  
  
"Hmm... Well, I did warn them that they made it too hard." Jake pulls out his pen and begins to make corrections. "It's almost to the point where you would have to retrain personnel in order to pass it."  
  
Renee blinks. "Huh?"  
  
"If you like ma'am, I could tutor you for the retest. I did help to design it, after all."  
  
"Really?" Renee clasps her paws together. "Thank you!"  
  
This time, Jake's blush is deeper. "It's nothing."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Feral looks out his window, and sees Renee walking toward the South Tower with a kat besides her. One of Feral's majors, a she-kat, walks up to him.  
  
"Who's that kat with Renee?" Feral asks.  
  
"Oh, that's Clawson."  
  
"Clawson?"  
  
"You haven't heard of him, sir?" The major asks. "He's Major Jake Clawson. Head of the Weaponry, and part head of the SWAT Unit of Special Ops."  
  
Feral digests that. "Really."  
  
"He's the handsome kat who fences and plays the piano at the national level." The major continues. "He's also very smart, since he designs a good portion of SWAT's defense machinery."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"He's really popular, even though he's a little young for his rank. But..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
The major looks out the window. "He seems really talkative today. That's odd for such a quiet kat."  
  
******************************************************  
  
It was noon, and Epsilon's library was half full.   
  
Jake clicks his pen, and writes on a sheet of paper. Someone taps him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hi."  
  
Jake looks up. "Hey, Chance."  
  
"You weren't at the hangar or the shooting range, so I figured you might be here." Chance looks over Jake's shoulder. "What are you doing? Correcting something?"  
  
"Sort of..."  
  
"Hmm..." Chance smiles a bit. "Unusual for a kat like you to do that. What's the motivation?"  
  
"...Hey, Chance."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Happiness can sometimes be surprisingly close by, can't it?"  
  
"Hmm?" Chance looks at him. "Anyway, that's quite a certification test you've got there. Whose is it?"  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Just look at all those red marks! Did I really do that bad?"  
  
"Negative, ma'am. It looks worse than it is."  
  
Renee just stares at the corrected certification test while sitting in her office.  
  
"I basically corrected it." Jake continues. "Just be on the lookout out for those tricky problems."  
  
"All right..."  
  
Jake pulls out a notebook and gives it to Renee. "Here are a few problems that I think will be on the makeup test. If you can get through these, then passing the test should be easy."  
  
Renee smiles at him. "Thank you!"  
  
Jake blushes. "It's nothing..."  
  
This time Renee notices it.   
  
**************************************************************  
  
"P-chan and I are going home, Uly-sama. What would you like for dinner?"  
  
"You mean, something other than your usual five course meal?"  
  
Feral puts some papers into his briefcase, eager to go home himself. All he was waiting for is a little chat with Renee.  
  
Callie scratches P-chan behind the ears. "You mean I should make a ten course meal instead?"  
  
"No, no!" Feral chuckles. "You're spoiling me enough already."  
  
Callie smiles. "So...Tuna?"  
  
"That will be fine...huh?"  
  
Feral sees a kat a stepping out of Renee's office. The kat then notices Feral and salutes.  
  
"Commander Feral, I am Major Jake Clawson." Jake says. "Pleased to meet you, sir."  
  
Feral blinks. "You know who I am?"  
  
"Of course! You're all we seem to talk about here lately."  
  
" 'We'?"  
  
"As in this." Jake holds up his left paw and shows his ring.  
  
Feral's expression turns serious. "You're one of them, aren't you? The Executive Council."  
  
Jake takes a step back. "Eh?"  
  
"I suppose you want to fight for the Rose Bride, too."  
  
"No!" Jake shakes his head. " I may be a Council member, I don't want to fight for the Rose Bride! I mean it!"  
  
Renee's office door opens, and Renee herself steps out. "Jake, you left your pen."  
  
"Thank you, ma'am."  
  
Renee smiles at him. "By the way, would you mind playing with me tomorrow in the music room? I'd love to have you as a partner in the competition."  
  
"I'd be honored, ma'am." Jake blushes.  
  
Feral narrows his eyes a bit. "How lucky. I wish I had a tutor."  
  
Jake looks at him. "You? Did you fail you test, too?"  
  
"Eh...Well..." Feral stammers. "...Yes, I did."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Later that evening, Jake is in the music room, playing the same song.  
  
But, its tone is different.  
  
Alisa MiFurr leans against the wall, listening. "You're playing well today, Major. Your technique isn't as overpowering as it usually is. There's a certain richness to it."  
  
"Thank you, ma'am." Jake's paws pass effortlessly over the keys of the piano.  
  
"Could you have found that 'Sunlit Garden' that you told me about once?"  
  
"Yes...I just may have." Jake smiles. "I feel as though I'm regaining what I lost so long ago..."  
  
Jake stops playing, and pulls out a picture from his notebook.  
  
A picture of Renee.  
  
"How I envy you." Alisa says, looking at him. "If you ever regain that 'Sunlit Garden', please tell me about it."  
  
Outside the room, Kei frowns in concentration. "What do they mean by 'Sunlit Garden'?"  
  
*********************************************************  
  
The next day...  
  
A group of she-kats huddle around the windows of the Executive Council's Fencing Arena. They spot a big kat and smaller kat fencing. They appeared to be tied.  
  
"Look! Look! It's so cool!"  
  
"What's so cool?"  
  
"It's Captain Furlong and Clawson!"  
  
"It's really cool!"  
  
"Isn't it?"  
  
"It's too cool!"  
  
"What did you expect?"  
  
"They both represent Epsilon at the national level!"  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"I believe it!"  
  
"Oh, by the way..."  
  
The two kats still parry each other, waiting for an opening. Chance relaxes a bit, and Jake, sensing an opening, charges.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
Chance tries to parry, but it's too late. Jake's foil touches him square in the chest. He sighs.  
  
The she-kats run off, giggling.  
  
"You finally beat me." Chance pulls off his mask. He then smiles. "You've gotten better."  
  
"No." Jake pulls of his mask. "I still haven't perfected it."  
  
"Your lack of perfection is your strength, Jake." Chance says. "The strength of purity."  
  
Jake blinks. "Huh?"  
  
"You usually carry your sword with a weak strength. That strength seemed to increase a level today."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Chance smiles at him. "Could the reason be the she-kat whose certification you were correcting yesterday?"  
  
Jake blushes. "What...what do you mean?"  
  
"However." Chance starts to walk away. "Your sword isn't ready for battle just yet. Keep practicing."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Back in the music room, the 'Sunlit Garden' is being played...  
  
But, it isn't Jake playing it.  
  
Paws fumble with the keys of the piano. Then stops.  
  
"I'll never be as good as my brother." Azure sighs.  
  
The petite she-kat slams her paws on the keys in frustration. She then gathers her long, black, braided ponytail and curves it around her neck.  
  
"I'd give anything for those days again...where I could actually be by my brother's side..." Azure presses a few keys.   
  
"Too little, too late." A voice is heard.  
  
"What do you want, Kei." Azure's brown eyes flash.  
  
"I thought you'd like this piece of information." Kei saunters into the music room.   
  
Azure says nothing.   
  
"Fine. Be that way." Kei smirks. "But, I'll tell it anyway."  
  
"Spit it out."  
  
Kei narrows her eyes. "Your brother has a new piano partner. Just thought you'd like to know."  
  
Azure's eyes widen for a moment, then return to normal. "Let me guess...this new piano partner is higher ranked than you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Azure stands up. "It's obviously someone that you can't bully...like poor Ms. Briggs. You thought you could run and tell me so I could make trouble for my brother. Well, think again."  
  
"Have it your way." Kei shrugs, walking out.   
  
Azure returns her glance to the piano, and closes the cover. "Who am I kidding? It's hopeless."  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Come with me, Jake."  
  
"But, I wanna play..."  
  
"You won't have time for that silly piano, my son. You have to study for school now."  
  
"But, I don't want to! All those kats are bigger than me! I just want to play with my sister!"  
  
"You won't have time for that now. You're a genius. Your talents are best used elsewhere. Now come!"  
  
"But..."  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"I grew up way too fast..."  
  
"Say something?"  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry ma'am. I just lost my place." Jake says, a little flustered.  
  
"We're here." Renee points to a passage of complicated eighth and sixteenth notes.  
  
"Ready when you are." Jake says, holding his paws above the keys.  
  
Renee starts to play, and Jake follows it.  
  
"You can match well." Renee says after a while.  
  
"Thank you...I've had practice."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"...You remind me of a she-kat I know."  
  
"I hope that's a good thing." Renee says absentmindedly, concentrating on the music.  
  
Jake smiles to himself. "It is."  
  
"Then, I hope she makes a nice girlfriend for you."  
  
Jake stops playing.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Are we liking younger kats now?"  
  
"He's not that young, Ulysses!"  
  
Feral chuckles a bit as Renee puts papers into her briefcase. "Lower rank, younger kat..."  
  
"Need I remind you of yourself?" Renee fires backs."  
  
"Cease fire! I'm just kidding!" Feral takes a set back.  
  
Renee blushes a little. "He's so shy though...even if he is a genius."  
  
"Just tell him then."  
  
"I don't want to scare him..." Renee looks at her watch. "Oh! I gotta meet with my squad at the Commons! Talk to you later!"  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Later in the afternoon...  
  
Jake is in Callie's garden, staring at the blue roses.  
  
"I have to get that music back..." Jake sighs, still staring at the roses. "Will she ever see me for more than a 'smart' major?"   
  
"Good afternoon, Jake-san." A voice breaks into Jake's thoughts.  
  
Jake turns around. "Hello, Ms. Briggs."  
  
Callie bows to him, and she proceeds to the white and black roses. She begins to water them.  
  
"Your roses are beautiful." Jake says.  
  
"Thank you. Unfortunately, I'll have to close this place for the day soon."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Uly-sama wants ice milk for dessert tonight, and it takes a while to fix it."  
  
"Even if it tears you away from the roses?" Jake asks.   
  
Callie smiles at him. "I am the Rose Bride. I must do what my fiancee wants me to do."  
  
Jake blinks, a sudden recollection hitting him.  
  
"*They say the power of the Rose Bride could grant you anything you want.*"  
  
Silently, Jake plucks the blue rose.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Isn't it great, P-chan? Calico said she'll make ice milk for us! She said it wouldn't take long."  
  
"Buubuu!" P-chan snorts happily as Feral prepares to go home for the day.  
  
"I'd better watch myself...she's spoiling me with all that food...huh?"  
  
Feral sees Jake appear in his office. "Major Clawson...what do I owe the pleasure?"  
  
Jake holds up the blue rose. "Tonight. The Dueling Arena."  
  
Feral steps back. "But, why? You said you didn't want a Duel!"  
  
"The Rose Bride can grant me whatever I want, sir." Jake says. "Do you accept?"  
  
"But, Renee..." Feral starts, but Jake tosses the rose onto Feral's desk and walks out.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"So...this is what it comes to, Major."  
  
"Yes. I have to get that music back."  
  
Feral faces Jake in the Dueling Arena, with Callie between them. In her gown, she proceeds to pin a blue rose to Jake chest, and then a white and black rose to Feral's. She then takes Feral's side.  
  
"And, for that, I need the Bride...no matter what." Jake continues, clutching his sword.  
  
"I think being at the piano suited you much better." Feral says.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Upon hearing that, Chance smiles from his South tower perch. He looks at Jake with the opera glasses. "I quite agree."  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Feral sighs, and then looks at Callie, who nods. "Let's go."  
  
"O Rose of the noble castle..." Callie closes her eyes. A sphere of light appears in front of her chest.  
  
"Spirit of Dios that slumbers within..." Callie continues to chant, the sphere of light growing bigger.   
  
"Harken unto thy Master, and reveal to us now..."  
  
Callie falls backwards, where Feral catches her. Within the sphere of light an elaborate hilt of a sword appears. Feral grabs it and begins to extract the sword.  
  
"...the power to Revolutionize the world!"  
  
The clock tower's bell begins to ring, signaling the start of the Duel. Jake grips his sword hilt even harder.  
  
"I'll make the Rose Bride mine!" Jake takes up a fencing stance, one that Feral recognized.   
  
Feral sighs, but takes up fencing stance also. "If that's the way you want it."  
  
Jake charges at Feral, who parries Jake's sword. Jake shakes it off, and continues to jab at Feral. Feral successfully blocks them, but he was being driven backward.  
  
"He's good...better than Steele." Feral thinks out loud, finding himself a little winded.  
  
Jake switches stances, and attacks again. This time, Feral could parry and find a way to slash at him.  
  
"*Not bad.*" Jake thinks, his attacks being parried. "*No wonder Steele was defeated.*"  
  
Both Jake and Feral take a step back. Feral takes a deep breath. Jake smiles. "Very good, sir."  
  
"Thanks for the compliment."  
  
"This will give me Renee for sure."  
  
Feral looks at him. "It will?"  
  
Jake takes a glance at Callie, who was in her usual, unemotional state. "*I just know it...she can give me anything I want! I swear...*"  
  
"*I'll do anything for your music, Renee!*" Jake looks back at Feral, who changes his stance."  
  
"En guard!" Feral takes the initiative and charges at Jake, who charges as well. Feral grips the hilt of the Sword of Dios with both paws, looking for the exact moment to slash at Jake's rose.  
  
"I won't lose this!" Jake shouts. "The Bride will give me Renee!"  
  
Surprisingly, Callie breaks her unemotional state. "That's it, Uly-sama! Get him!"  
  
"What?" Callie's words breaks Jake's concentration. This causes his rose to go unprotected, which get slashed away by Feral.   
  
Blue rose pedals fill the air, and the bells begin to ring. Jake falls to his knees.  
  
"I hope you're happy now." Feral says, walking away.  
  
Jake watches Feral go and sighs. "I'll never reach my Sunlit Garden..."  
  
"Good try."  
  
Jake looks up to see Callie standing before him. She smiles at him.   
  
"I'll make you an ice milk if you like."  
  
******************************************************  
  
The next day...  
  
Azure sits at the piano, still fumbling with the keys. This time, a friend is with her.  
  
"Oh, come on. You uses to play the piano? Even I'm better than that."   
  
Azure laughs. "Well, I never did have the talent for it. Never did like it much either."  
  
"So why did you play?"  
  
Azure smiles. "All I ever did was play with my big brother. Even though I was sloppy with my playing, he could still follow it. He's a genius, you know."  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"But, one day our parents decided that Jake was too smart to continue to play with me. So, we stopped playing." Azure looks sad. "I really miss it."  
  
"Your brother's really cool."  
  
"Yes...he is."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"So...he challenged me because he wants Renee." Feral was saying to Callie, who was hugging P-chan. "I still don't see why..."  
  
"Commander, sir."   
  
Feral turns to see Jake. "Major."  
  
"I'd like to apolo..."   
  
"There you are!" Renee cuts into Jake's words, running up to him.   
  
"Ma'am?"  
  
"Thanks to you, I passed the retest!" Renee says, then giving Jake a kiss on the cheek. "You're great!"  
  
Renee skips off, and Jake holds his cheek. All Feral could do was roll his eyes.  
  
"Oh, brother..."  
  
To be continued.... 


	5. Where Golden Eagles Fly

Ni-hao! AkaneKitty here. This is 'Where Golden Eagles Fly."  
  
Major Chance Furlong is one of the most respected and feared out of all the Council. Nicknamed the Golden Eagle, since his skill of fencing and flying are unmatched. But, he harbors his own torment. And when it's unleashed at Feral, one must believe in wishes if Feral hopes to win.  
  
Author's notes: This is probably going to be that last update for Epsilon at the present time. I need to get to other stories. But, I think this is a nice temporary stopping point.   
  
Thanks to all who read, reviewed, and give me feedback. I appreciate it, always.  
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com. Or, drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
  
**********************  
Epsilon:  
Where Golden Eagles Fly  
**********************  
  
You see, you just have to give up.  
  
Because there are no such things as wishes coming true.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Years ago...  
  
Two figures fence, both parrying and attacking, while a third watches.  
  
After a while, a figure is backed into the wall, and is pined there.  
  
"Oh, well..."  
  
The figure takes their mask off, revealing the face of a pretty she-kat. "I yield. You've beaten me."  
  
The other figure takes their mask off...revealing the face of Chance.  
  
"You're skill has improved...just like your flying." The she-kat says. "You'll be an ace in no time."  
  
"Thank you." Chance says.  
  
The figure walks up, and Chance looks at them. "Felina..."  
  
Felina offers a rose to him. "Believe in wishes, so that they will know your feelings."  
  
******************************************************  
  
And....in the present...  
  
"As with fencing, your skills as a pilot must become second nature. You don't think, you don't react...you *act*. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
"...You are dismissed. Morning exercises tomorrow at 0800 sharp."  
  
The pilot unit of SWAT quickly disappears. Major Chance Furlong looks at his watch. He only had ten minutes to change out of his g-suit and get into his fencing uniform.  
  
To get into Chance's unit of SWAT, one had to join the fencing team. Many may grumble at the thought, but it was the only way to get in and stay in the elite unit. Flying, Chance thought, was a lot like fencing. It taught the necessary skills to act...a point he harped on.  
  
Chance was the kat no Duelist ever wanted to face...on his good or bad days. He could wipe the floor with any opponent. But, he didn't fight as often as he could. He needed reasons to fight.  
  
A few minutes later, Jake joins Chance, who was in the locker room changing.  
  
"Hey." Jake says. "There's a lot of talk out there saying that your streak of consecutive fencing victories ends today."  
  
"They said that about out flying me, too." Chance laughs. "I admire their determination, but it's highly unlikely. They're too inexperienced."  
  
Jake looks at him. "By the way, I hear Feral is a good fencer. He has a streak similar to yours."  
  
"All he goes up against are amateurs. He hasn't faced me...yet."  
  
Jake clicks his pen.   
  
"Well, you both are pretty impressive." Jake looks at his watch. "I'd better go. Remember, we have a Council meeting today."  
  
"Impressive, eh?" Chance thinks aloud when Jake walks away. He then opens his locker.  
  
There, hanging on a hook, was a locket attached to a gold chain. He grabs the locket and slips it under his fencing outfit.  
  
"Will I smash the World's Shell?"  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Major Furlong, you and the other Council members did a fin job representing Epsilon at the regional meeting last week. The other admirals really appreciate it. Thanks to the Council's efforts, we have gotten more national attention."  
  
"Thank you, ma'am."  
  
Later in the day, Chance was talking to Admiral Willingham, interim head of Epsilon. Chance was often called to act as ambassador for Epsilon, due to the fact his reputation spoke for itself.  
  
"Why don't we discuss next year's Council plans after lunch?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Wait here for a moment."  
  
The admiral leaves, and Chance leans against the wall. A short distance away though...  
  
"You really don't care about the rules, do you? Just where does it say you can bring pets onto the campus?"  
  
Feral rolls his eyes. Admiral Decker took every opportunity to get onto him about something. He had found P-chan in Feral's lunch. "It's not my pet, it's my assistant's. Besides, I was just taking my lunch here. That's not against the rules."  
  
"Buu!" P-chan struggles in Decker's grasp.  
  
"Forgetting that you're bringing a pig to campus is still against the rules!" Decker snaps. "You know that well, Feral!"  
  
Chance perks up. "Hmm?"  
  
Feral shrugs. "No one ever told me that..."  
  
"What is with that insolent attitude of yours? Commander or not...!"  
  
"Buu!" P-chan gets out of Decker's grasp and makes a run for it. Decker chases after him.  
  
"Come back here!"  
  
"Oh brother..." Feral sighs.  
  
"Hello, sir!" Chance calls to Feral.  
  
"Hmm?" Feral turns toward the voice.  
  
"You're Commander Feral, right?"  
  
"Let me guess...you're a Council member aren't you?"  
  
"I'd like to talk to you, sir."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Feral! Help me!" Decker runs by, chasing after P-chan.  
  
Feral joins the chase, but pauses by Chance. "Sorry. Doesn't seem like I have time right now."  
  
P-chan runs into an office, and the admiral is right behind him. "All right, I've got him cornered! Feral, shut the door!"  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
Chance watches this with slight amusement.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting, Major." Willingham walks up. "Shall we go?"  
  
"Admiral Willingham..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"There was an admiral that went into that office over there." Chance says.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Too bad. You see, he just told me that you had agreed to discuss an important matter with him at lunch today."  
  
"Major Furlong, I just told you..."  
  
"I won't repeat myself ma'am. That's all I have to say."  
  
A few minutes later, Willingham was seen dragging Decker away. Feral peeps out of the office.  
  
"So sir, can you talk now?" Chance asks.  
  
"That was close." Feral exhales. "Now, that's a wish that came true!"  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"You're Felina's uncle, right?"  
  
"Yes...Do you know her?"  
  
"...We trained together here...a few years ago."  
  
Both Chance and Feral look out over the Commons, which was bustling with activity. Feral spots Callie tending the roses.  
  
"I see... Felina's doing well at the sister campus, Delta." Feral scratches P-chan behind the ears.  
  
"..."  
  
"I've heard about you from my Enforcers. The great fencing team captain and ace fighter pilot, nicknamed the Golden Eagle." Feral continues. "And, you can get rid of admirals with a single glance."  
  
"Makes me sound like a vigilante." Chance says.  
  
"I don't know if it's true, but I've heard that admirals will clear your path if you look at the wrong."  
  
"Hmm... So even Enforcers know that much about me."  
  
"Is it true?  
  
"Who knows?" Chance shrugs. "But, from what I've heard, you're a great fencer and swordskat."   
  
"No way! Fencing is just a hobby, and I don't like sword fighting all that much." Feral then looks at Chance. "But, now that you mention it, if you're a Council member, that means you're after the Rose Bride."  
  
Chance watches as Callie leaves the glass cage with a bunch of white and black roses. "Do you know why? The reason we're after the Rose Bride?"  
  
"No..." Feral waves to Callie, who smiles and waves back.  
  
"Whoever she... Whoever the Rose Bride is engaged to will gain an awesome power. The Power to revolutionize the world."  
  
"...That sounds great! So, I have this power since I'm engaged to her? It'll come in handy during certifications. I wonder if I could pass it without studying?"  
  
Feral turns back to Chance. "But, you're telling me that you're all serious about these silly Duels over who gets to have Callie?"  
  
"You said it." Chance says. "It's all really silly."  
  
"*Believe in wishes, so that they will know your feelings.*"  
  
"Yes...wishes don't come true."  
  
Feral looks at him. "Looks like we agree then."  
  
An announcement comes over the PA system. "Commander Ulysses Feral, Enforcer number 1: Please report to Admiral Decker's office. Repeat..."  
  
"Great...that jerk just won't leave me alone!" Feral grumbles, but then smiles. "Anyway, I'm glad to see I'm not alone in my thinking. Hope to see you around."  
  
Feral walks off(with P-chan). A few minutes later, Callie comes through, still carrying the bunch of roses. Chance looks at her.  
  
"The power of wishes...huh..."  
  
***********************************************************  
"Wow! You're lucky to see the Golden Eagle up close like that!"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Feral finally had gotten away from Decker, as was chatting with Renee.  
  
"He can be a difficult kat to approach sometimes, very imposing." Renee says.  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"But, he is one of Epsilon's finest! Fencing and flying is second nature to him. He has winning streaks in all his endeavors."  
  
"Really...hate to go up against him."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"If it cannon break its shell, the chick will die without being born."  
  
" We are the chicks."  
  
" The world is our egg."  
  
" If we don't break the World's shell, we will die without truly being born."  
  
" Smash the World's Shell!"  
  
" For the revolution of the world!"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
At the Council meeting, there is a bulletin board. On it, was a bracket:  
  
Champion:  
Ulysses Feral (Wow! Three win streak!)  
|  
|  
------Battle---------------------  
| |  
Jake Clawson Ulysses Feral (Two win streak)  
(My turn!)   
--------Battle-------------  
| |  
(Loser!) Steele Ulysses Feral (He's pretty good!)  
(Kat doesn't   
know when to   
quit)   
  
---------Battle----------  
| |  
Steele Ulysses Feral (Who is he?)  
  
  
  
  
"I received a letter from World's End." Jake says studying the chart up close. "The next Duel must take place this week."  
  
"I believe Chance and I are next in line." Alisa says.  
  
"Huh? Chance, too?"  
  
"Of course." Alisa takes out a small dagger. "The reason he has a place here is because he has Dueled as well!"  
  
Alisa tosses the dagger at Jake, which strikes the bulletin board besides his head.  
  
"No, I know he's worthy. He has the skill." Jake says, oblivious to the dagger. "But, Chance doesn't have a reason to fight."  
  
"Yes, he does. He wants the power of the Rose Bride to disprove wishes." Alisa tosses another dagger at Jake.  
  
"Eh? Is that true?" Jake moves his head in time, but is still oblivious to it.  
  
"Who knows?" Chance says, back to the board. "But, I'll have to study for certifications on my own without it."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"But, Major, do you really want to disprove the power of wishes?" Alisa asks, taking out more daggers.  
  
Chance says nothing. Alisa begins to throw the daggers.  
  
"What if you want to make your feelings known, using the power to revolutionize the world?" Alisa says, still throwing. "What is you haven't given up on your love? Or, perhaps you want to disprove the power of the Rose Bride?"  
  
"Are we still thinking about her?" Jake asks, oblivious to the fact daggers outlined his body.  
  
"Jake..."  
  
"Must be hard for you....not telling them your feelings..."  
  
Chance sighs. "Yes...I was in love."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"But...I knew it even then...how I wished I could say my true feelings...now this love can't go anywhere."  
  
Chance walks into his dorm, and his eyes fall onto a class photo of the pilot unit...taken years ago.  
  
" 'Believe in wishes, so that they will know your feelings.' It was she who told me that."  
  
Chance then picks up his letter from World's End. It was not the usual commandments letter, but rather a personal one...  
  
From Felina.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
I knew she didn't say it.  
  
But, I think you were first in her thoughts, Chance.  
  
Even so, I wanted to take her away from you, even it could take both of us away from you. I wanted to be first in your heart, Chance, but who was I to compete? I couldn't fence. I wasn't an ace pilot.  
  
But, she was.  
  
All I ever was a helicopter pilot, whose skills wasn't enough for you. So, if it meant taking everything away from you...I would.  
  
"Did you know? There's someone Chance is in love with. But, it isn't you."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
That's why I took her from you. I was so jealous of your relationship with her...and I wanted you. And, I have no regrets about it.  
  
I told you, 'Believe in wishes, so that they will know your feelings...'   
  
You must hate me for what I've done...  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Thank you for the letter. You seem to be doing well." Chance writes as he pulls on his g-suit. "As I read the words, I realized that my feelings haven't lessened as time passed."  
  
"No matter what happened, the three of us were happy." Chance continues, slipping his locket around his neck. "But, when I see your face, full with happiness, it makes me feel nostalgic...even envious..."  
  
Chance never did finish the letter. It ended up being ripped to shreds.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Buu! Buubuu!"  
  
"There, there P-chan..."  
  
It was night, and P-chan was having trouble sleeping...he was scared of the dark. So Feral had to take him for a walk. It was the least he could do for Calico...she did make him ice milk, which was becoming his favorite snack.  
  
"Buu!" P-chan buries himself in Feral's arms.  
  
"Jeez...you're so scared of the dark! There's nothing out here!" Feral sighs.  
  
"Buubuu!"  
  
"There, there..." Feral yawns. "P-chan, hurry up and go to sleep! I have to get some sleep, too...Huh? Major Furlong?"  
  
"Thought it was you." Feral says after coming closer to him. Chance was in simple suit, and was sitting near one of the pools that were near the entrance to the forest.  
  
"Oh, it's you, sir." Chance looks up.  
  
"You're not wearing your uniform, so I couldn't tell who you were at first." Feral takes a seat next to him. P-chan had finally fallen asleep.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"You look really impressive! I can see why they call you the Golden Eagle." Feral says. "You look great in all your uniforms, but I'd bet everyone would be surprised to see you like this. So, what brings you out here at this hour?"  
  
"Commander Mifurr is always talking about your nobility."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"How did you come to have your ring?"  
  
"Hmm... How can I put this?" Feral looks at his ring. "To be honest, it's because of the Queen."  
  
Chance looks at him. "Queen?"  
  
"A long time ago, when I was little, I meet a Queen. And, she told me something: 'Brave one, never forget your nobility.'"  
  
"And, I remember something else she said: This ring will lead you to me." Feral continues, smiling. "I remember how happy she looked when I comforted her on that day, and that's why I want to be her noble Knight. I guess I wear the ring in the hopes that I'll meet her again."  
  
Chance stands up.   
  
"Sorry, I know it sounds like a strange story." Feral says. "So, I don't believe what the Executive Council says about the Rose Bride having some kind of awesome power. But... I believe we're both linked by destiny and the wish to be something more. I suppose that's the power of the Rose Bride."  
  
Chance then stands in front of Feral. All Feral could do is look at him. "Major?"  
  
In flash, Chance grabs Feral's left paw. "Throw away your Rose Seal!"  
  
Feral couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Huh?"  
  
"You make me sick! This 'nobility' of yours!" Chance begins to try and pry the ring of Feral's claw. "You only have it because some she-kat you liked tricked you into having it!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Besides, if Dueling for the Rose Bride is silly, then this mush you have for your Queen is just as silly! All it has ever given you is false hope! The only good thing it's given you is this 'nobility'." Chance still struggles with Feral over the ring. "The Rose Seal isn't meant for a kat like you!"  
  
"No!" Feral kicks at Chance, which sends the pilot(and P-chan) backwards to the ground. He clutches his ring. "This is the only link I have to her! I won't throw that away!"  
  
"Then show me that wishes do come true!" Chance yells. All Feral could do is look at him.  
  
"I'll force the proof from you with my sword!"  
  
*****************************************************  
  
The next day...  
  
It was in the afternoon. Soon, Feral would be climbing those steps to the Dueling Arena.  
  
Feral was sitting in his room, staring out the window. He was looking at the forest. For once, he wanted to Duel.  
  
"Uly-sama, the Duel will be soon. You'd better change." Callie says as she enters to the room.  
  
"Calico..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you ever wish that you weren't the Rose Bride?"  
  
Callie doesn't answer right away. "I like being the Rose Bride."  
  
Feral looks at her. "How can you? Must you always be at someone's mercy?"  
  
"I can't help it. I can't stop being the Bride...no matter if it is the will of my Champion." Callie then looks at the clock on the wall. "You'd better change, Uly-sama."  
  
Callie leaves the room. Feral sighs.   
  
"I hope I'm a good Champion for you..."  
*************************************  
  
Later on, Feral climbs the steps to the Dueling Arena for the fourth time.  
  
He was really tired of all the stairs...but not of the Dueling.  
  
He had to win this Duel. Not only for his pride that wounded, but a little part of him wanted to fight for Calico, too.  
  
And, he didn't know why.  
  
****************************************  
  
"I'll just repeat what I said last night." Chance says as Callie pins a red rose to his chest. "If you win using the power of wishes, you are deserving of your conceit."  
  
"Even without the power of wishes, I won't lose to you, Furlong!" Feral replies.   
  
Callie then crosses back to Feral to pin his white and black rose to his chest, and remains by his side. Chance laughs.  
  
"Remember, Feral... There is no rank among us in the Arena. We're equal." Chance then points his sword at Feral. "En guard!"  
  
O Rose of the noble castle..." Callie closes her eyes. A sphere of light appears in front of her chest.  
  
"Spirit of Dios that slumbers within..." Callie continues to chant, the sphere of light growing bigger.   
  
"Harken unto thy Master, and reveal to us now..."  
  
Callie falls backwards, where Feral catches her. Within the sphere of light an elaborate hilt of a sword appears. Feral grabs it and begins to extract the sword.  
  
"...the power to Revolutionize the world!"  
  
The clock tower's bell begins to ring, signaling the start of the Duel. Both Duelists take their stances.  
  
For once, Feral wanted to go on the offensive. So, he charges at Chance. Chance, however, effortlessly parries the attack, let Feral blow by him and almost lose his balance.  
  
"*He is good...*" Feral thinks.  
  
Feral charges again, and Chance parries again with his sword...but this time he pushes Feral in the back with his paw. The Commander is knocked off balance, and falls to the ground.  
  
Chance smiles, bending his sword a little. "Are you all right, Knight? We've barely even started the Duel."  
  
Feral says nothing, standing up. Now Chance takes on the offensive, charging at Feral. Feral barely has enough time to defend himself...the pilot was that fast.  
  
"*No wonder they call him the Golden Eagle...* Feral thinks as he is driven backwards by Chance. " *Strong attack, tight guard...and he's so fast...*"   
  
Suddenly, Chance stops. Feral couldn't believe it.  
  
"Shall we go around a bit more, milord?" Chance smirks.  
  
"Why you..."  
  
Chance lunges with the sword, and Feral scrambles to get out of the way. He then lunges at Chance. Chance parries this and begins to attack Feral.   
  
This time, Feral defends himself better. But, he was getting tired.  
  
After a time of attacking and defending, the two kats go into a stand off of sorts. Feral takes the opportunity to get his breath back. Chance begins to laugh.  
  
"You poor kat. You're already exhausted. But, I will not give up on you!" Chance lunges at Feral, who backpedals. "Where is your power, Knight?"  
  
At that time, Feral feels something physically take over his body...and makes him lunge at Chance.  
  
"What the...! Could this be...?" Chance didn't know what to think. But, then ...he remembers her words.  
  
"*That's why I took her from you... And, I have no regrets about it. You must hate me for what I've done...*"  
  
"* It was you that told me to believe in the power of wishes...But, now I know..." Chance sees Feral sword come closer to his rose. He begins to parry it.  
  
"There are no such things as wishes come true!"  
  
Chance wrenches Feral's sword out of his paws, which goes flying into the air. The momentum causes Feral to fly forward, in which Chance catches him and pushes him to the ground.   
  
"It's over, sir." Chance points his sword at Feral, was trying to get up.  
  
"*What do I do?*" Feral thinks, but a familiar glint above catches his eye. "Huh?"  
  
The Sword of Dios falls straight down in front of Chance...and a red rose slides down the blade.  
  
Chance's eyes widen, and he looks at Callie, begins to walk towards them. "No! That was just an accident! There was no wish involved!"  
  
Feral couldn't believe it either. He just stares at the sword. "Could it be...?"  
  
The clock tower's bells begin to ring.   
  
"One day...they will know your feelings."  
  
Chance looks at Callie, who offers a rose to him.   
  
"Mind your own business!" Chance turns on his heel and walks away.  
  
******************************************************  
  
The next day. Chance sits in front of a lone tree on a hill. From there, could see the whole campus. Alisa joins him.  
  
"And so you still don't think it was the power of wishes?"  
  
"Who knows?" Chance shrugs. "But, if he does have the power to revolutionize the world, then I want to take it with my own paws."  
  
"To finally let them know your hidden feelings?" Alisa stands up and walks away.   
  
Chance says nothing, taking out his locket. He opens it.  
  
"*You must hate me for what I've done...*"  
  
Chance stares at the picture in the locket. In it was a picture of Felina.  
  
"Yes...I hate you... Because I can never tell you how I really feel."  
  
Chance closes the locket.  
  
  
To be continued... 


	6. Spice of Life

Ni-hao! AkaneKitty here. This is "Spice of Life."  
  
An unfortunate accident, caused by P-chan, causes both Callie and Feral to have very different perspectives about their lives. But, it seems to irreversible. Is it? Not if P-chan can help it!  
  
Author's notes: Short tweener. Same warning...even though you'll probably like the outcome.  
  
Thanks to all the feedback I've gotten. I love it!  
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com. Or, drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
  
***********  
Epsilon:  
Spice of Life  
***********  
  
  
"Buu!" (My name is P-chan. A squire that protects the Rose Bride, Calico Briggs!)  
  
"Buubuu..." (I try my best...but, it gets rough sometimes...)  
  
"Buu." (For a time, my mistress was engaged to Steele, a hateful kat! He didn't treat her well...and he stepped on me a lot.)  
  
"Buubuu!" (But, one day, a strong Knight came and chased Steele away...and he became my mistress' betrothed!")  
  
"Buu!" (So know it's just the three of us: The Knight, Ulysses Feral, my mistress, and me!)  
  
"Buu." (Uly-sama is much better than Steele. He treats my mistress much better than Steele...and he even feeds me! And, at least he doesn't step on me.)  
  
"Buubuu." (Of course, the Knight doesn't like his engagement much. Hopefully that will change...for my mistress' sake.)  
  
"Buubuu!" (Gotta run! I smell tuna!)  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Calico! P-chan ate my snack again!"  
  
"P-chan, shame on you for doing that!"  
  
"Buu..." (Can I help it that I like tuna just like the rest of you?)  
  
Feral crosses his arms, looking at a know empty plate with a sleeping pig in the middle. "Faker! I know you're not sleeping!"  
  
P-chan keeps his eyes closed. Callie takes out an apron.  
  
"I'm sorry, Uly-sama. I'll make you another snack instead." Callie says, putting on the apron. "I hear you like curry noodles, Uly-sama."  
  
P-chan opens one eye.   
  
"Yeah...the spicier, the better." Feral blinks. "But, as a snack?"  
  
Callie smiles. "I'll be right back."  
  
"Buu..." (My mistress can make anything delicious! Maybe I can steal a bite.)  
  
After making sure Feral wasn't looking, P-chan follows Callie into the kitchen. The she-kat was very fast in starting.  
  
"Curry, curry...Anything can be curry!" Callie sings, moving about the kitchen.  
  
"Buu." (My mistress can really get into her cooking. Maybe I should check out the action from up top.)  
  
P-chan begins to make his way to a spice rack above the stove. Callie grabs a canister from it.  
  
"Now for the curry powder!" Callie shakes some of the powder from the canister into the curry. 100X Fire Curry Powder. She then stirs it and takes a taste.  
  
"Mmm...Very good!" Callie puts the canister back onto the rack and leaves the kitchen.   
  
P-chan sniffs the air from his place on the rack. "Buu..." (Hmm...smells hot! Mistress outdid herself.)  
  
"Uly-sama, your snack is ready!"  
  
"Great! P-chan had better not be in there!"  
  
"Buubuu..." (Uh, oh...Time to go!)  
  
P-chan starts to get off the rack...but bumps into a large canister. It wobbles and falls on its side. Powder starts to spill from it and fall into the curry below.  
  
"Buu!" (Oh, no! I'll ruin my mistress' masterpiece! Gotta get it upright!)  
  
P-chan tries to upright the canister...but fails miserably. The top of the canister falls off and all of the curry powder falls into the curry. It bubbles dangerously.  
  
"Buu...?" (What now?)  
  
"Wow! It smells great!" Callie comes back into the kitchen. P-chan flies from the rack.  
  
"Buu!" P-chan exits the kitchen in a hurry.  
  
"P-chan?" Callie looks after him, but shrugs and starts fixing a plate. "Oh, well..."  
  
"I can smell it all the way out here!" Feral says from the dining area. "It must be really hot!"  
  
"It is!" Callie carries two plates with her into the dining area. She places a plate in front of Feral. She then sits down with her plate.  
  
P-chan hides around a corner. "Buu..."  
  
"Let's eat!"  
  
**********************************************  
  
Outside the dorms, all is quiet....Until...  
  
An explosion rocks the South dorm. The windows are shattered, and smoke billows from the building.  
  
"An explosion in the South dorm?"  
  
"Oh my goodness!"  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Commander Feral...Calico Briggs...Don't they live there?"  
  
************************************************  
  
"If it cannon break its shell, the chick will die without being born."  
  
"We are the chicks."  
  
"The world is our egg."  
  
"If we don't break the World's shell, we will die without truly being born."  
  
"Smash the World's Shell!"  
  
"For the revolution of the world!"  
  
**************************************************  
"My fellow Council members... This is the worse fate to befall the Rose Seal."  
  
Alisa stands before Chance and Jake, who listen with rapt attention. Jake furiously takes notes.  
  
"The Rose Bride and her betrothed seem to be involved in a dire accident." Alisa continues. "This was unforeseen...even by World's End."  
  
Jake clicks his pen.  
  
"They've both been transported to the hospital. I hear that their lives are in danger." Jake says, still writing. "I hear that it started over a cooking accident involving...curry noodles."  
  
"Of all things..."  
  
"So what will we do?" Chance asks. "World's End's plans may have been ruined over some curry."  
  
Alisa sighs. Her cell phone begins to ring. "MiFurr. What?"  
  
"They've been released?"  
  
******************************************************  
  
Later...  
  
Both Callie and Feral were walking along the commons. They get a few stares, since everyone knew what happened by now.  
  
"Ulysses!"  
  
Both Callie and Feral turn around. Renee was running towards them.  
  
"Ul-yss-es!" Renee jumps onto Feral's back. "I'm so glad you're all right! I heard about the explosion and...Eh?"   
  
Feral slowly sinks to the ground. Renee couldn't believe it. Feral always carried her when she glomped him. But, maybe he was still injured...  
  
"I'm sorry, Ulysses!" Renee scrambles to get off him. "I should have thought about your health, and..."  
  
"It's okay, Hunter-san." Feral stands up and bows to her. "I'm perfectly fine. Thank you very much."  
  
Renee blinks. "When did you turn so formal?"  
  
***********************************************  
  
Later...  
  
Callie finds herself surrounded by three she-kats. P-chan, who was with her, sensed trouble. He runs off.  
  
"Buu!" (I've got to find Uly-sama!)  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"You've been in a good mood lately."  
  
"Sure...now that she has the popular Commander Feral around, she doesn't have a thing to worry about."  
  
Aiko steps forward, smirking. "But, that doesn't matter now. You're still a witch...no matter who protects you. And, since Feral isn't here...he can't do a thing!"  
  
Some distance away, Kei watches with rapt attention.  
  
A click of a pen is heard.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jake says, startling Kei.  
  
"Oh, Jake...don't scare me like that..." Kei says.  
  
A slap is heard. Aiko had just slapped Callie across the face.  
  
Jake gasps. "Ms. Briggs..."  
  
Another slap is heard.  
  
This time, it is Aiko holding her check. The group, including Jake and   
  
Kei, couldn't believe it.  
  
Callie had slapped back.  
  
"You...you slapped me!" Aiko continues to hold her cheek. "My own mother   
hasn't slapped me!"  
  
"Oh, really? You've just slapped me for the last time." Callie adjusts her glasses. "Or, do you want a real fight?"  
  
"...No! Excuse us!"   
  
The group vanishes. Jake looks on in wonder.  
  
"I can't believe it! Ms. Briggs...struck back?"  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Buu!(Uly-sama! My mistress is in trouble!)  
  
"Huh? P-chan? What's wrong?"  
  
Back in the dorm, which was patched up due to the explosion, Feral scoops the little pig up. He squirms.  
  
"Buubuu!" (Please hurry!)  
  
"P-chan...it's all right." Feral says. "I'm Calico...and Calico is Uly-sama."  
  
"Buu?" (Huh? What's...What's going on?")  
  
The door opens, and Callie enters the room.  
  
"Calico, must you go through that abuse of she-kats...day in and day out?" Callie asks.  
  
Feral nods. "Yes."  
  
"But...why?"  
  
"...I don't know."  
  
"It was always like that for you, huh..."  
  
Feral blinks. "Huh?"  
  
Callie smiles. "Let's just say I don't think they'll slap you anymore."  
  
"Really? Oh thank you!"  
  
Callie nods. "Oh, yeah...I promise not to make your body be all violent anymore."  
  
********************************************  
  
"Buu..." (So my mistress is...)  
  
"Okay, P-chan! Check this out!" Callie says, sitting at a table. "Our personalities got switched in that explosion!"  
  
"Buu..." (So, Callie is Feral...and Feral is Callie?)  
  
"Buubuu..." (Urk!)  
  
"But, why did this happen?" Callie continues.  
  
"I don't mind staying this way." Feral says. "I like seeing Callie be free like that."  
  
"Well, *I* mind." Callie says. "Something must have caused this...It was..."  
  
"...the curry!"  
  
Both Feral and Callie run into the kitchen. "Calico, fix it the same way you did last time!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
P-chan watches the scene with a guilty heart.  
  
"Buu..." (Because of the explosion...because of the curry noodles...because I let that powder fall in!)  
  
P-chan runs upstairs into the bedroom and grabs Callie's coin purse.  
  
"Buu!" (I'll make things right! All I need is another explosion...and for that, I need is another canister of 100X Fire Curry Powder!)  
  
***********************************************  
  
P-chan makes the long trip to the local shop.  
  
"May I help you?" A worker asks.  
  
"Buu!"  
  
"What a smart pig! Out on a shopping trip?"  
  
P-chan makes his way to the spices rack.   
  
"Buu." (My mistress usually buys the powder here.)  
  
"What do you need?" The worker asks. "Oh! You want the 100X Fire Curry Powder?"  
  
"Buu!"  
  
"Sorry! Just sold out. But, we should have some more in a month."  
  
P-chan is crushed. "Buu..." (...A month?)  
  
"The last one was sold to a kat a minute ago...Hey, little piggy, are you okay?"  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Buu!" (The 100X Fire Curry Powder!)  
  
"Piglet!"  
  
A foot comes down on top of P-chan.  
  
"Buu?" (Huh? Oh, great...It's Steele!)  
  
"So...you really want this curry powder, eh?" Steele puts it in front of   
P-chan's nose. "Well, here it is!"  
  
P-chan makes a run for the powder, but is squashed by Steele's foot.  
  
"I could give this to you..." Steele smirks. "...If you do what I say."  
  
***************************************************  
  
Later...in the greenhouse...  
  
"I'm glad you came to me, Calico."   
  
Callie just looks at him. P-chan hides in the roses, and Steele continues on.  
  
"We were torn apart by Feral, but today is our weekly confirmation of our love." Steele says, moving closer to Callie.  
  
"L-Love?" Callie blinks. "*Calico, what do you do here?*"  
  
"As always, you're good at teasing me."  
  
Callie backs up, and looks at P-chan, whispering, "You didn't tell me about this, P-chan!"  
  
"Buu!" (Please bear with it, Uly-sama!)  
  
"I'll show you how much I love you, Calico!" Steele reaches into his jacket and opens it. He moves even closer "Now...you show *me* your love!"  
  
"Whaa!" Callie goes to hit Steele, but ends up hitting P-chan instead. "P-chan! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you!"  
  
"Buu..." (It's all right...I sacrificed myself of my own free will...)  
  
"Here it is, Calico. My love for you." Steele tosses a notebook to the ground. "I'll be waiting for your response."  
  
Steele turns to leave. "Piglet, I'll fulfill my promise...once you bring that back!"  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"An...exchange diary?"  
  
Later that night, Callie flips through the notebook Steele had left behind. In it was message between Callie and Steele.  
  
"What is this? A slam book of love?" Callie says, looking at Feral.   
  
"You've been keeping this all this time?"  
  
"Yes, Steele insisted on it." Feral says, tying back his hair.  
  
"Why did you keep doing it?"  
  
"You didn't tell me to stop."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Once you tell me it's wrong, I'll stop."  
  
Callie looks at it. "Well...it is, sort of...I guess."  
  
"Okay!" Feral picks the book up and throws it in the trash.   
  
"Hey! You can't just throw it away!" Callie fishes it out of the trash. "Say a goodbye note or something!"  
  
  
"You're Calico at the moment, Uly-sama."  
  
"Don't give me that! Why should I write to that greenhorn?"  
  
P-chan snags the notebook. "Buu!" (I'll write!)  
  
"Oh, thank you P-chan!" Feral says.  
  
"We're both so tired from making curry noodles all the time." Callie chimes in. "It just wouldn't explode..."  
  
"Buu..." (I'm so sorry, you two. P-chan will get you back to normal!)  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Next day, at the greenhouse....  
  
"Well...It seems like you brought a response back." Steele flips through the book.  
  
"Buu..." (Hope it works...)  
  
"Here you go...your reward." Steele drops the canister of powder.  
  
"Buu!" (The 100X Fire Curry Powder!)  
  
"Buubuu!" (I did it!)  
  
P-chan flies out of there.   
  
Steele blinks. "Wow...that was fast...what's that pig so happy about? Oh, well."  
  
  
Steele looks at the notebook closer. "Hmm?"  
  
"W-What the hell?"  
  
My deear Steele  
I'm sorry this is late. Today I'll rite about Calico's favorite foods: Sushi, noodles, cookies...  
  
"That damned pig! He must have written this!"  
  
**********************************************  
  
Back at the South Dorm.  
  
Plate of Curry noodles, portion number fifty.  
  
Both Feral and Callie stare at the noodles.   
  
Callie sighs. "Well, eat up."  
  
Feral nods. "Yeah..."  
  
"Buu!"  
  
P-chan enters the room with authority.  
  
"P-chan?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Buu!"   
  
P-chan starts to pour the 100X Fire Curry Powder all over Feral and Callie.   
  
"P-chan, what are you doing?" Feral coughs.  
  
"What are you pouring on us?" Callie coughs as well.  
  
"Piglet!" Steele storms into the dorm with his sword.  
  
"Buu..." (Uh, oh!)  
  
"You cheated me out of my 100X Fire Curry Powder." Steele slashes at P-chan with his sword. "But, I will be avenged!"  
  
"100X Fire Curry Powder?" Callie coughs.  
  
"Buu!" In an attempt get away, P-chan sprinkles some of the powder onto Steele.   
  
But, unfortunately, some gets onto P-chan as well.  
  
And...  
  
******************************************  
  
KABOOM!  
  
Another explosion rocks the South Dorm.  
  
"Oh, no!"  
  
"Another explosion in the South Dorm!"  
  
***************************************  
  
The group lie on the ground, slow to get up. Feral moves first.  
  
"Ow...Dammit." Feral holds his head. "What the hell..."  
  
"Uly-sama?" Callie gets up and moves toward Feral.   
  
She hugs him. "We're back to normal, Uly-sama! We did it!"  
  
"Oh..." At first Feral was shocked...either from the fact that he was back in his own body...or that Callie hugged him.  
  
"Yeah! But, that means..."  
  
"P-chan!"  
  
"Eep!"  
  
"That first explosion was your fault, too!" Feral shakes his claw at him. "The 100X Fire Curry Powder did it, huh?"  
  
"P-chan, you're such a bad boy!" Callie sighs.  
  
"Buu!" P-chan shakes his head.  
  
"P-chan, you're not getting out of this one!"  
  
Steele gets up...and makes a hasty exit.   
  
********************************************  
  
The other Council members make it to the dorm.  
  
"What now?" Chance sighs.  
  
"I don't know..." Alisa spots Steele coming from the Dorm area. "Steele, where the Bride and Feral all right?"  
  
Steele just looks at her.  
  
Alisa narrows her eyes. "Steele...are you okay?"  
  
Steele blinks.   
  
"Buu?"  
  
  
To be continued.... 


	7. Where Eternity Dwells

Ni-hao! I'm back! This is "Where Eternity Dwells."  
  
Feral begins to wonder what a Knight really is, and what he should do to become one.  
Steele's desire to be 'above' the Council causes him to lose his grip with reality. Will he be able  
to fulfill his promise to Callie?  
  
Author's note: Same as before.  
  
I hate to say it, but I'm kinda stuck on the other stories. Any help or thoughts on them,  
please shoot them my way. I'll appreciate it.  
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com. Or, drop me a line  
in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
  
**********************  
Epsilon:  
Where Eternity Dwells...  
**********************  
  
Someday, I want to go to that castle floating in the sky... Something eternal dwells inside  
it...  
  
**********************************************************  
  
It was now nearing the end of the semester at Epsilon.  
  
It was also wet, rainy and cold.  
  
Everyone was turning their thoughts to the year end tests and certifications . . . and to the  
special holiday that was coming up.  
  
Ulysses Feral stands under an archway, getting some fresh air while keeping out of the  
steady rain. Some officers run past him.  
  
"I hear there's a duel going on!"  
  
"Are Mifurr and Steele at it again?"  
  
Feral looks after them. "...A Duel?"  
  
****************************************************  
  
"First Strike wins!"   
  
"Get him, Commander-sama!"  
  
"Please win, Steele!"  
  
"Quiet! The duel's about to start!"  
  
The Executive Council's Kendo room grows silent, tension filling the air. A group had  
gathered to watch the duel, Feral included.   
  
Alisa Mifurr and Steele are in a stand off. Alisa holds her slender sword firmly in her  
paws. Steele does the same.  
  
Alisa closes her eyes.  
  
"Yah!"  
  
Steele charges at Mifurr. His sword ends up above the Commander's head . . . while hers  
ends up pointed at Steele's mid section.   
  
Alisa wins.  
  
"*Hmm . . . Not bad. *" Feral leans against the door frame. "*I guess Alisa has a lot  
more to her than being just a playkat. *"  
  
Alisa relaxes her stance. "Come, come. Don't be so glum, Steele."  
  
"Shut up!" Steele points his sword at Alisa. "I won't be looked down on by the Council .  
. . and especially not by you."   
  
"How crass of you. You really think that the Council looks down on you?"  
  
Steele says nothing, turning to leave. Feral takes it as his clue to leave as well.  
  
*********************************************************   
  
"Wow...I don't like the look of those clouds. Maybe I should seek some shelter."  
  
"Hey, you."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Have you seen a little she-kat around here?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The kitten lost her grandmother today. She's run away from her mother."  
  
"Well... I haven't seen her. But, I'll be on the look out for her."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Hmm... a lost kitten, eh?"  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Later that day...  
  
The rain looked like it was never going to stop. The grounds were soggy and muddy.  
  
Epsilon's common area was basically deserted...  
  
...Except for the greenhouse.  
  
Callie tends to her roses, silently watering each one. For some reason, the white and  
black roses seemed to flourish a bit more than the other colors.  
  
P-chan sits outside, looking at a doodle bug that was crossing his path.  
  
"Buu." P-chan pokes it with a stick. The bug rolls into a ball. "Buu!"  
  
The bug unrolls itself, and resumes moving. Happily, P-chan pokes it with a stick. It rolls  
up again. "Buubuu!"  
  
"Kerokero."   
  
A frog comes up and lashes out with his tongue, swallowing the doodle bug in one gulp.  
  
"Buu!"  
  
A bit later Steele comes up to the greenhouse, soaked to the bone. No umbrella to be  
found. He watches the scene inside...and outside.  
  
"Buubuu!" P-chan fights with the frog as best he could. Steele frowns.  
  
"Why? Why must you always come between Calico and me?"  
  
"Look who's talking! It's not my problem. It's yours Steele!"  
  
Steele turns around to see Feral, who was shielding himself from the rain with a huge  
umbrella. "Oh, it's you Feral. You just wait...I will defeat you in the next Duel and take Calico  
back!"  
  
Feral smirks a bit. "Oh? You'll beat me? You couldn't defeat Mifurr."  
  
"You saw that?" Steele asks. "Don't get so confident. She won with luck...not skill."  
  
Feral shrugs, joining Steele as he watches Callie through the glass. "Do you love  
Calico?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Then why do you want to win her in a Duel? You just want to possess her...just like  
everyone else."  
  
Steele cringes. "Only by winning her in a Duel can I defeat them."  
  
"Them?"  
  
"The Executive Council...all of them...look down on me. They all live in a world I can't  
imagine."  
  
Feral looks at him. "Are you saying the only reason you want to win Calico is so you  
could get back at the Executive Council? What nonsense."  
  
"You wouldn't understand even if I told you." Steele continues to look at Callie. "With  
Calico by my side, I will gain something eternal."  
  
"Eternal?"  
  
"Calico told me once that she, too, desires something eternal." Steele says. "And, I will  
have it. She and I will go to that castle together."  
  
"I won't lose to them."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Steele watches as Feral picks up P-chan(slightly bruised from the fighting) and insures  
that Calico is completely under the umbrella. The three of them then walk away, leaving Steele  
to his own devices.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Phew. Good thing I took shelter. The rain is really coming down."  
  
"But... I wish it hadn't been the church. This is just plain creepy..."  
  
"...Eh?"  
  
"Do I hear crying?"  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Atop the south tower, an informal meeting of the Council starts. They were inside this  
time, due to the rain. They discuss the usual, until Chance chimes in.  
  
"By the way, Feral told me that the reason he wears his rose ring is to meet his Queen?"  
  
Jake looks at him. "His Queen?"  
  
"Yeah. Apparently she gave it to him so he could find her again."  
  
Alisa sits back in her chair. "That kat's a closet romancist."  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"A Queen, huh?" Alisa looks up and smiles. "I see..."  
  
Jake clicks his pen.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Nighttime.  
  
The rain had steadily gotten worse, pounding the ground with fervor. The sky was  
rumbling, and the flashes of lightening made P-chan hide under the bed.  
  
"I hate thunder and lightening." Calico says quietly as she fixes Feral an icemilk.  
  
Feral glances up at her from the reports he was reading. "Really? Why?"  
  
Callie is silent for a moment. "It reminds me of that time..."  
  
"That time?"  
  
"The time I..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Callie blinks and suddenly smiles at him. She places the icemilk in front of Feral. "It's  
nothing. Here you are."  
  
"Wait a moment!"   
  
"I'll be going to bed now. Good night, Uly-sama." Callie bows, and then bounds upstairs  
to their room.  
  
"Great. She was just about to open up." Feral sighs. "Then she reverted to being the Rose  
Bride."  
  
Feral picks up his spoon, but places it back down. "But, she's not just the Rose Bride.  
She's Callie! She should have to decide who she has to be."  
  
"But...how do I feel?"  
  
"She reminds me so much..."  
  
"...of her..."  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Hey...you're that kitten everyone is looking for."  
  
"..."  
  
"Why are you hiding here?"  
  
"...Why?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Why must our loved one be taken away from us?  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"I loved my grandmother very much...and now she's gone. I have no one now."  
  
"What about your mother? I'm sure she cares."  
  
"...My grandmother told me to believe in Knights. Through them, I will find eternity."  
  
"Eternity?"  
  
"But, there are no such things as Knights!"  
  
"...is there?"  
  
"Then I'll be your Knight! I'll give you eternity"  
  
"Really? But, you're so small..."  
  
"A Knight is a Knight... And, I'll be your Knight."  
  
"...Brave One, never forget your nobility..."  
  
************************************************************   
  
"...For that will lead you to me, someday..."  
  
A crack of thunder is heard, and Feral sits straight up in his bed. Rain begins to pound  
against the windows. He places a paw to his head.  
  
"What more can I do?" Feral sighs, breathing deeply. "She said to never forget my  
nobility...But, am I truly a Knight?"   
  
"Maybe...in order to be a Knight to my Queen, I must be a Knight to others..." Feral takes  
a quick glance at the bed on the other side of the room. "...Like to Calico..."  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
The next day...  
  
Feral sits at his usual spot above the commons, looking through some paperwork. He  
looks towards the sky above the forest, but glint of his ring catches his attention. Feral stares at  
it.   
  
"I'll meet you again...won't I?"  
  
Something cold touches his neck, and he jumps up, causing him to drop his papers.  
  
"That's cold! What's the big idea...huh?"  
  
A can is tossed in Feral direction. He catches it. Alisa emerges from some shadows  
holding her own can.  
  
"You seemed so lonely." Alisa comments.  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
"So, why are you hanging around here?" Alisa replies with a question of her own. "It's  
not the most picturesque spot on campus."  
  
Feral looks at the can Alisa had tossed him. It was milk. "Do you know anything about  
that castle?"  
  
"Castle?"  
  
"You know. The Castle that appears above the Dueling Arena... I wonder what it really  
is..."  
  
"Oh, *that* castle!" Alisa laughs. "That's the Castle where you're supposed to meet your  
Queen."  
  
Feral narrows his eyes. "Who told you that?"  
  
Alisa says nothing, smiling as she suddenly slips her arms around Feral's neck.  
  
"Was your Queen...someone like me?"  
  
"St-Stop it! Don't jerk me around!" Feral breaks free from Alisa's grasp. "This isn't a  
joke!"  
  
Feral turns on heel and walks away, pausing only to get the scattered papers.  
  
Alisa looks after him, still smiling as she takes a sip of milk.  
  
************************************************************  
  
"I'm tired..."  
  
Steele steps into his dorm room, letting his personal affects drop to the floor. He was  
ready to head for bed, but he catches a familiar emblem on a letter sitting on a table. He  
scrambles to get it.  
  
"A letter...from World's End." Steele eagerly tears into the letter. He reads it, a smile  
silently forming on his face.  
  
"Finally..."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Later that day...  
  
"Calico! Dinner time!"  
  
Feral sticks his head into the living room, where Callie usually was at this particular  
time. She wasn't.  
  
"That's odd...she's usually here."  
  
Feral walks up to their room, and looks in. He spots P-chan chewing on some leftover  
Pocki sticks.  
  
"Hey, P-chan?"  
  
"Buu?"  
  
"Have you seen Calico around here?" Feral asks.  
  
"Buubuu." P-chan shakes his head, and continues to eat the Pocki sticks.  
  
"This isn't like her. I don't like this." Feral scratches his head as the phone suddenly  
rings. He has to scramble to get it.  
  
"Commander Feral...Hello?"  
  
"I thought you'd like to know...Calico Briggs will be spirited away tonight." The voice  
says, muffled.  
  
Feral could believe what he was hearing. "What?"  
  
"Go to the Dueling Arena...quickly."  
  
The line goes dead, and Feral stares at the phone.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"Stop it please, Steele-san! You're hurting me! If I don't get back soon, Uly-sama will be  
worried!"  
  
Steele drags Callie by her wrists, pulling her towards the forest. In his other paw was his  
dueling sword.  
  
"I don't care about 'Uly-sama'." Steele says, determined. " I'm keeping my promise to  
you."  
  
"Promise?" Steele suddenly lets go of Callie, and she falls to the ground in front of the  
massive gate.  
  
"Yes. Tonight we will be able to receive eternity."  
  
Steele goes for the handle, but Callie grabs his paw. "You mustn't! It is forbidden for me  
go to the Arena without my fiancé, especially when there's no Duel scheduled!"  
  
Steele smiles, staring into Callie's eyes. "World's End told me that the Castle will finally  
come down."  
  
Steele slaps Callie, who falls back to the ground, clutching her check.  
  
"I won't let anyone else have you!" Steele shouts, mostly to himself. "The one to gain  
eternity with you..."  
  
"...IS ME!"  
  
Steele grabs the handle.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Feral runs towards the forest, only pausing to catch his breath. The area around the forest,  
making it hard to Feral to see. He continues forward.  
  
"Hmm...Ow!" Feral trips over something. He looks at it. "What the... Steele?"  
  
Feral pulls up the limp body of Steele from one the pools that surround the forest. He  
punches him.  
  
"Steele, snap out of it!"  
  
Steele stirs a little. "Feral?"  
  
"Just what the hell your problem?" Feral shouts at him. "You can't get Callie back  
without beating me in a Duel...and you know that!"  
  
Steele looks at him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was told to come here because Callie would be spirited away."  
  
"Spirited away?!" Steele suddenly grabs Feral. "Where is she?"  
  
"For goodness sakes, that's what I'm asking you!"  
  
Steele looks around, suddenly noticing that the path to the Dueling Arena was open. "Did  
you open it?"  
  
"It was me."  
  
"It can't be..." Steele gets up with his sword and runs towards the stairs.  
  
"Hey, wait!"  
  
***********************************************************  
  
After awhile, both Feral and Steele make it the Arena. They couldn't believe their eyes.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
Callie, unusually in her Rose Bride gown, was lying in an upright coffin. She looked to  
be asleep.  
  
"Callie!" Feral begins to run towards her.   
  
Steele begins to run too, but a rumbling overhead catches his attention. He look up. The  
castle was shaking.  
  
"The castle..." Steele mulls, but begins to laugh. "I'm waiting for you, World's End!  
Fulfill your promise to me! Grant me eternity!"  
  
The castle rumbles and darkens. Then suddenly, it begins to break apart. Pieces begin to  
fall to the ground.   
  
"What?"   
  
Steele blinks, and the castle returns to its original form, spinning on its axis.  
  
"What's...What's going on?" Steele falls to his knees. "What just happened? The Castle  
won't fall?"  
  
"Calico? Callie? Please, wake up!"  
  
Steele looks up, seeing Feral cradle Callie in his arms. He had somehow gotten out of the  
coffin.  
  
"Not like this..." Steele snarls. "I was supposed to take her there."  
  
Steele slowly stands up, extracting his sword from the hilt. "The Castle...the power to  
bring revolution to the world....it was all going to be mine!"  
  
"The one Calico is going to the Castle with is me!"  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Callie? Callie!"  
  
Callie finally stirs, opening her eyes. "Uly-sama..."  
  
"Thank goodness." Feral sighs. "Do you know what happened to you?"  
  
"I don't know, Uly-sama..."  
  
The sound of metal hitting the ground is heard.  
  
"Uly-sama!"  
  
"Huh?"   
  
Feral turns around to Steele above him, sword ready to strike. The sword starts to come  
down, but a shot is heard. The sword falls harmlessly to the ground.  
  
Reacting, Steele reaches for his sidearm and fires. A grunt is heard, and a gun drops to  
the ground.  
  
"Who was that..." Steele looks. "A-Alisa?"  
  
Alisa stands there, holding her paw to her shoulder. "I guess a Queen would have better  
aim, eh?"  
  
Feral says nothing, still holding on to Callie. Steele finally drops his gun and slumps to  
the ground in shock.  
  
****************************************************************   
  
Alisa sits in her room, her shoulder bandaged. The telephone rings, and she answers it.  
  
"Hello? ... Oh, it's you. No, it's only a flesh wound. Steele always had bad aim..."  
  
Alisa smiles. "Yes, I sent the letter to Steele in your name...and he will be expelled from  
Epsilon. No...they don't expect a thing...They will be meeting you soon."   
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"Anyone that believes that they have friends in this game is a fool."  
  
  
To be continued... 


	8. Cherished One

Ni-hao! This is "Cherished One."  
  
For some time, Kei couldn't understand Alisa motivation to being with Feral and Callie.  
Now she's hurt, and Kei blames and takes it out on Feral and Callie. Is this sisterly devotion or  
something more? Also, a new Duelist is chosen by World's End. Who is it?  
  
Author's notes: Same warning as before.  
  
Onee-sama means older sister in Japanese. Very honorable.  
  
Tii-tii is the sound a gecko makes in Japanese.  
  
I think I have my writing ways back. Hopefully I can get to other stories.  
  
Only two more stories in this Saga!  
  
Thanks to all that have helped me with this, like Renee and Algena. And thank you for  
all those reviews!  
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com. Or, drop me a line  
in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
  
*************  
Epsilon:  
Cherished One  
*************  
  
"Happy birthday, Alisa!"  
  
"Happy birthday!"  
  
"Such a lovely birthday she-kat!"  
  
"She has so many presents, too!"  
  
"Onee-sama..."  
  
"Kei, why are you looking like that?"  
  
"I have a present for my sister..."  
  
"Tii-tii."  
  
"Eh... A gecko? That dirty looking thing? Take it outside!"  
  
"But, mom!"  
  
"Give it to me!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Wait a minute."  
  
"Onee-sama?"  
  
"This is a wonderful gift, Kei. The best I've ever had."  
  
"Onee-sama..."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
By the order of the provost of Epsilon Academy:  
  
Lt. Commander Steele has been punished by expulsion for blatantly violating the  
Academy's rules of conduct.  
  
Effective immediately.   
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Hey, did you hear about Steele?"  
  
"Yeah . . . Just what did he do?"  
  
"He got expelled?!"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Look at the announcement board, silly!"  
  
"What will happen to PsychOps?"  
  
"It will probably transfer to other members of the Executive Council."  
  
"Like to Major Clawson?"  
  
"...or to Major Furlong."  
  
"No! Anyone but him!"  
  
"Shut up! He's probably around here!"  
  
Members of the PsychOps unit and various other personnel gather around Epsilon  
Academy's announcement board, still buzzing about the news.  
  
Lt. Commander Steele had been expelled.  
  
Some breathed sighs of relief; Steele was an ogre, but others worried about what Council  
member their unit would be assigned to. Many prayed for Clawson.  
  
While most of everyone's attention was focused on the announcement board, Jake and  
Chance turn their attention to Steele, who was walking toward the entrance of Epsilon.  
  
"That fool...Without any permission from World's End, he tried to have a personal Duel  
for possession of the Rose Bride." Chance does a little snort. "He is shameless."  
  
Jake adjusts his uniform. "You know, I figured he would do something like that. But, he  
seems different now that he's actually done it."  
  
"In the end, he turned out to be the laughingstock of the Executive Council."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Steele, belongings in paw, finally reaches the front gates of Epsilon. Alisa, shoulder  
bandaged and arm in a loose sling, joins him.  
  
"Just to let you know, Steele," Alisa smiles at him, "I will do everything in my power to  
get you reinstated. Epsilon wouldn't be the same without you."  
  
Steele says nothing, reaching into his bag and extracting a diary. "Sorry to further burden  
you..."  
  
"Your and Calico's exchange diary?" Alisa takes the diary. "I see. I'll make sure it gets  
to her."  
  
"Sorry about all the trouble I caused..."  
  
"Don't worry about it. You're just a passionate kat." Alisa says. "Good luck to you."  
  
Steele turns and walks away, exiting the campus. Alisa watches him for a little while, but  
then walks toward a nearby trash incinerator.  
  
Alisa looks at it one last time and then tosses the diary into it.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"If it cannon break its shell, the chick will die without being born."  
  
"We are the chick."  
  
"The world is our egg."  
  
"If we don't break the World's shell, we will die without truly being born."  
  
"Smash the World's Shell!"  
  
"For the revolution of the world!"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"We have received another letter from World's End. Another Duel is upon us."  
  
Jake and Chance sit in their usual spots around the table atop the South Tower. Alisa is  
standing up, staring at the forest. Chance reaches across the table for the letter while Jake  
diligently takes notes. He opens it.  
  
"If we follow the sequence correctly, it's your turn next, Commander."  
  
Alisa walks away a little. "It would be..."  
  
"Commander Mifurr hasn't recovered from her wounds yet." Jake says, pausing his note  
taking. "I'll take her place."  
  
Chance smiles a little and folds his arms. "You're no match for Feral, Jake. I'll go. This  
time, I will crush him for sure."  
  
"What makes you think you would beat him this time? I'll go."  
  
"You will not!"  
  
"Now, now, you two. Settle down." Alisa laughs. "There is yet another Duelist."  
  
Jake clicks his pen.  
  
"But, that's impossible!" Jake exclaims.  
  
"World's End has selected someone besides us to fight for the Rose Bride?" Chance  
asks. "You're telling me there is someone else that deserves to be a Duelist?"  
  
Alisa smiles at him. "Yes."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
A slap is heard, coming from the greenhouse.  
  
Feral reals, partially because he didn't expect it, and partially because of the gall that she-  
kat had.  
  
"The hell... Are you looking for a suspension, Lieutenant?" Feral clenches his paws.  
  
"It's your fault my sister got hurt! It's all your fault!" Kei shouts at Feral. "Why did my  
sister have to get hurt over someone like you?"  
  
"I didn't ask her to do anything!"  
  
"Don't give me that! Your words won't heal my sister's wounds!"  
  
"Kei! Kei!"  
  
Kei turns to see Alisa enter the greenhouse, with Callie behind her. "Onee-sama..."  
  
"This wound is fine." Alisa says, walking over to Feral. "I was glad to help."  
  
"You'd better put a leash on her, Alisa." Feral crosses his arms. "Striking an officer,  
especially a higher-ranking one, is grounds for suspension."  
  
"I don't care! I will not forgive you for this! Ever!"   
  
Kei storms out of the greenhouse, and Callie barely has time to get out the way.  
  
"It's nothing to worry about, Ulysses." Alisa smiles at him. "Kei's just upset, that's all.  
She'll calm down."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Later that night...  
  
Ulysses picks over his food in the dining room, his Commander persona having vanished.  
His cheek still stings.  
  
"I should have expected something from Steele." Feral says aloud, mostly to himself.  
"I'll never be a Knight this way..."  
  
The dining room doors open, and Callie walks in carrying a box. She places it on the  
table. "What's wrong Uly-sama? You seem depressed."  
  
"I'm wondering...if I'll ever be a Knight..."  
  
Callie's eyes widen for a second, but returns to normal. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"I should have known Steele would try something." Feral sighs.  
  
"You didn't do anything wrong, Uly-sama."  
  
"And now, Alisa got hurt, too..."  
  
"I wonder if everything's okay?"  
  
"I hope so." Feral looks at her. "Think I should do a courtesy call?"  
  
Callie brightens a bit. "Oh, I wonder if you're hungry?"  
  
"Thanks, but I don't feel like ice milk right now..."  
  
Callie opens the box, and pulls out a gecko. "Tii-tii."  
  
"What should I name it?"  
  
"Aww... Wait a minute, you were talking about the gecko, right?" Feral sighs. "Oh  
brother..."  
  
"Um, Uly-sama..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"There are plenty of roses in bloom right now. Why don't you give some to Mifurr-san? "  
Callie says. "You are going to visit her, right?"  
  
"Callie..."  
  
"After all, she-kats like getting roses." Callie smiles at him.  
  
"Callie... Thanks."  
  
  
**************************************************************  
Later still...  
  
Kei sits in her room, looking out of the window at the moon.  
  
"Onee-sama is always so nice to me... Always shielding me." Kei sighs, drawing her  
knees to her chest. "Her smiling face was all mine, but..."  
  
A flash of movement from the gardens catches Kei's attention, who gets up to get a  
better look. She spots Alisa practicing with her sword. Kei takes off.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Don't Onee-sama! You'll aggravate your wound!"  
  
"Hmm?" Alisa looks up to Kei running toward her. "Oh, Kei... I'll be all right. If I don't  
practice, I'll get out of shape."  
  
"Please stop!" Kei grabs Alisa's arm.  
  
"Hey, you don't have to go that far..."  
  
"Please stop..." Kei, eyes tearing, continues to clutch Alisa's arm. "If something  
happened to you, I'd..."  
  
"Nothing will happen to me." Alisa wipes Kei's tears away. "Okay?"  
  
Kei releases Alisa's arm. "Why do you like him so much?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Feral! Why is he so important to you? All he does is hang around that mousy Calico  
Briggs!"  
  
Alisa smiles. "Well... He reminds me of a kat I saw."  
  
"Saw?"  
  
"When I was little, I had to pay my respects to a family friend who had died. I didn't  
want to, so I snuck off." Alisa smiles. "Suddenly the rain came up, and I had to take shelter in a  
church. There, I saw him."  
  
Kei blinks. "Him?"  
  
"Yes, him... My Knight." Alisa looks dreamy. "A kat who comforted a kitten when she  
was all alone, without anyone to prompt him."  
  
Kei just looks at her sister, who smiles.  
  
"Ulysses reminds me of that kat... And, I want him to my Knight..." Alisa begins to walk  
toward their house.  
  
"...Not Calico's."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
The next day...  
  
"Huh? Alisa's not here?"  
  
"No, she didn't come in today..."  
  
"I see."  
  
Feral and Callie stand outside Alisa's office, where an assistant comes to talk to them.  
  
"But, I guess you can see her at the party." The assistant says.  
  
Feral looks at her. "Party?"  
  
"Yes. It's in her honor, at the President's House. I suppose she would have to show up  
there."  
  
******************************************************************  
At the President's House...  
  
"Happy Birthday, Commander!"  
  
"This is from the both of us."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
Feral takes a surprised look around, him holding the roses while Callie holds her box. "I  
see... It's a birthday party."  
  
"Didn't you know?" Callie asks.  
  
Feral looks at her. "You knew?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Meanwhile, Chance stands besides Alisa's chair as Alisa receives some gifts.   
  
"Come on, you can tell me." Chance says as Alisa pauses. "Just who is this new  
Duelist?"  
  
"Now, Chance..." Alisa smiles at him. "This is my birthday party. Why ruin an enjoyable  
evening with talk about World's End?"  
  
"But, the Duel is set for tomorrow night!"  
  
"Don't worry. The stage is already set."  
  
Chance throws up his paws. "Fine then."   
  
Alisa watches as Chance joins Jake, but then notices Feral and Callie walking toward  
her. "Hello. I'm glad you came." She then spies the roses in Feral's paws. "What's that?"  
  
"Don't get me wrong, Alisa." Feral says. "This is a 'get well' visit. Thanks for the other  
day."  
  
"Oh, really?" Alisa laughs.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You making an excuse like that to see me. Just I figured."  
  
Feral narrows his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm glad you came."  
  
"Such a shameful kat!"   
  
"Huh?"  
  
Clicking of heels are heard when Kei places herself between Alisa and Feral and knocks  
the roses from Feral's paws. "Are you trying to seduce my sister with these?"  
  
"The hell are you talking about?" Feral almost growls at her. "I've just about had enough  
of you!"  
  
"Kei, stop this!" Alisa pleads.  
  
"No, you stop it!" Kei clenches her paws. "He's the one that hurt you!"  
  
"I did no such--"  
  
"Please don't be angry with Uly-sama!" Callie steps in front of Feral. "It was all Steele-  
san's fault!"  
  
"Shut up!" Kei slaps Callie who falls to the ground, still holding the box. "You're the  
cause of all of this!"  
  
"Tii-tii." A sound is heard from the box. Kei freezes for a moment.  
  
Feral goes to Callie's aid. "Stop it! What do think you're doing?"  
  
"I won't let you have her!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Kei's blue eyes flash with determination. "I won't let someone like you have my onee-  
sama!"  
  
The crowd at the birthday immediately starts buzzing, while Alisa secretly smiles. Kei  
storms off.  
  
"Is that true? Feral and Mifurr as a couple?"  
  
"I just can't see it..."  
  
Feral takes a minute to compose himself, and then helps Callie up. "Look, no offense, but  
I'm not interested."  
  
Alisa breaks composure for a second. "Oh?"  
  
Feral looks at Callie. "Besides, I'm kinda attached right now."  
  
Callie blinks. "Uly-sama..."  
  
"And, since it seems obvious we're not welcome, we'll leave."  
  
"No!" Alisa stands up. "Please, you two, join me in the garden."  
  
Feral looks at her, but then proceeds outside with Callie. Alisa breathes a sigh of relief  
and follows them.  
  
"*That worked well... Almost too well...*"  
  
************************************************************  
  
"I suppose it's my fault...I spoiled her so."  
  
"I guess when you're the World's Greatest Sister, no one else can compete."  
  
Alisa laughs a little as she, Callie, and Feral sit around a table in the garden. "I suppose it  
started at my birthday party when I was little. Kei didn't have a present, so she went and found a  
gecko."  
  
"A gecko?" Feral asks.  
  
"It disappeared soon after, but I remember it was that present that made me the  
happiest."  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot!" Callie produces the box. "Happy birthday!"  
  
"Tii-tii."  
  
Alisa looks into the box. "A gecko!"  
  
Callie looks at her. "You don't like it?"  
  
"No, I love it. A wonderful gift."  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"Onee-sama, can you help me pick some grapes?"  
  
"Okay. In a minute."  
  
"But, I can't reach them! Please onee-sama?"  
  
"Just hold on a minute! I'm playing with my gecko...Ouch!"  
  
"Stop that!"  
  
"Quit it! It was an accident!"  
  
"Go away, Kei!"  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"It's all your fault, because you came between my sister and me! She's mine and mine  
alone!"  
  
Kei tosses a lavender colored rose in front of Feral. He stands up while Jake and Chance  
appear.  
  
"Stop it, Kei!" Jake says to her. "Do you even know what you're doing?"  
  
"Don't try to escape me, Commander." Kei looks determined.  
  
Chance shakes his head. "If you continue to do this, you'll be expelled like Steele."  
  
Kei looks determined. "I don't care."  
  
Alisa smiles at her. "The Academy has its rules. Kei, give me your left paw."  
  
Everyone gasps as Alisa slips a Rose Signet onto Kei's claw.  
  
Kei stares at it. "Onee-sama..."  
  
"Have you forgotten, Kei? The Rose Signet is the one thing that allows you to enter the  
world of the Duels" Alisa says. "Now, show me your power, as one chosen by World's End."   
  
Jake clicks his pen.   
  
"So, she's also a Duelist?" He asks.  
  
Alisa then turns to Feral. "Tomorrow night, in the Arena, you will fight this next Duel,  
Ulysses."  
  
Feral looks back at her. "Then I await her challenge."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
The next night...  
  
  
Feral finds himself in the Arena, flanked by Callie. Kei is there in uniform similar to her  
sisters, except that its color is lavender and it has a shorter skirt. She has with her a long, curved  
sword. Alisa is there as well.  
  
Callie goes to Kei and pins a lavender rose on her, and then returns to Feral to pin a white  
and black rose on him.  
  
"Do we really have to do this?" Feral sighs.  
  
"You two get on my nerves! You're always hanging around my sister." Kei says, gripping  
her sword.  
  
Feral looks over to Alisa, who says nothing.  
  
"This fight is for real!"  
  
"So it is." Feral sighs again. "Let's go."  
  
"O Rose of the noble castle..." Callie closes her eyes. A sphere of light appears in front of  
her chest.  
  
"Spirit of Dios that slumbers within..." Callie continues to chant, the sphere of light  
growing bigger.   
  
"Harken unto thy Master, and reveal to us now..."  
  
Callie falls backwards, where Feral catches her. Within the sphere of light an elaborate  
hilt of a sword appears. Feral grabs it and begins to extract the sword.  
  
"...the power to Revolutionize the world!"  
  
The clock tower's bells begin to ring, signaling the start of the Duel. Kei brings her sword  
close to her body, and then charges at Feral. He quickly ducks out of the way.  
  
"She fast..." Feral says through gritted teeth.  
  
"Don't underestimate me!"   
  
  
Kei charges again, slashing at Feral. He parries her attacks until they lock their swords  
together, facing face to face.  
  
"For the past ten years, I have observed my sister's techniques. I know everything about  
her, including her fighting style." Kei glares at Feral. "Her fighting style is my fighting style."  
  
"My Queen gave me this ring, and she will lead me to victory!"  
  
"I think not!"  
  
Feral's ring begins to glow, and a light comes down from the castle.  
  
"I can't see!" Kei steps back for a moment.  
  
Feral knocks the sword out of Kei's paws, and it flies upwards. A second later his slices  
at her rose.  
  
Lavender petals fill the air, and the clock tower's bells begin to ring. Kei's sword lands  
besides her, digging into the Arena's floor.  
  
"The fight is over." Feral says after a while.  
  
"The fight has only begun!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Feral turns around to see Kei reaching into her uniform and extracting a small dagger.  
She lunges at him, but he could only move so much. The dagger tears into Feral's right arm. He  
staggers backwards, clutching his arm. Blood oozes from the wound. Callie gasps.  
  
"Stop it, Kei-san!" Callie says. "The rules say you lose when the rose is cut from your  
chest!"  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
Kei retrieves her sword and charges at Feral with it and the dagger. Feral dodges as best  
he could by transferring his sword to his good arm. Kei is relentless.  
  
"Stop it, Kei! This fight is meaningless!" Feral yells at her, but it was no good. He finds  
himself pinned against a pillar. He prepares himself and Kei goes for another attack.  
  
"That's enough!" Alisa shouts.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Tii-tii."   
  
The muffled voice of a gecko is heard in a cardboard box, all taped up.  
  
A kitten Kei is at a reservoir, looking down into the raging water. She pushes the box into  
the water.  
  
She watches as the box float down the reservoir, until it reaches a waterfall type device.   
  
The box comes open.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"I'm sorry! Onee-sama, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Kei cries in Alisa arms. Callie  
tends to Feral, who had slid down the pillar to the ground.  
  
"Uly-sama! Please talk to me!" Callie gingerly touches Feral's arm.  
  
"...It hurts..." Feral says after a moment.  
  
"I'm sorry about that, Ulysses. I'll go call for a doctor." Alisa says. "You should try  
leaving the Arena."  
  
As Callie helps Feral up, Alisa leaves with Kei. Alisa secretly smiles.  
  
"*It's all going according to plan!*"  
  
"*The Power of Dios...and Ulysses himself...will be mine!*"  
  
  
To be continued... 


	9. For Love, Perhaps

Ni-hao! This is "For Love, Perhaps."  
  
Feral has a Duel in a day. And, despite being hurt, he must fight or forfeit and lose  
Callie! To compound things, Alisa questions whether he really knows the Rose Bride...and  
reveals her true feelings. Can Feral beat the odds?  
  
Author's notes: This is the last true chapter of this series (excluding the epilogue type  
chapter that proceeds this one). Then I start working on the Death Rose Saga.  
  
Since the Utena anime starts getting gradually darker, expect it from this series as well.   
  
So, starting from this chapter, look for a scene that might hedge the ratings borders.  
Future chapters may require a bump in the rating, but I won't know until I actually write it.  
  
To my 'secret' agents:  
  
Renee: Per last e-mail, you are right. ;) But, I have to admit, a scene in the Planetarium?  
Dude...Never thought of it, but I might have write that!  
  
Alegna: You have another person who figured out the secret! How would you like a  
scene in the Planetarium? ;)  
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com. Or, drop me a line  
in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja!  
AkaneKitty  
  
***************  
Epsilon:  
For Love, Perhaps  
***************  
  
"Mom! I made this for you at school today!"  
  
"...That's nice, dear. Now, I want you to put out our finest crystal. I want to show up our  
neighbors..."  
  
"...Mom?"  
  
"Alisa, dear, don't be a bother. Now, I want you to change into that nice party dress I  
bought you and help your sister dress as well. Appearance is everything!"  
  
"But..."   
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Hey, did you hear about Commander Feral?"  
  
"Leader of the Enforcers? Yeah!"  
  
"He's been out for a week...something to do with an on the job injury."  
  
"Will he be returning soon?"  
  
"I don't know. But, L.C. Hunter is doing a good job."  
  
"I wonder what that on the job injury was?"  
  
"Yeah...I don't think Enforcers get hazard pay."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"If it cannot break its shell, the chick will die without being born."  
  
"We are the chick."  
  
"The world is our egg."  
  
"If we don't break the World's shell, we will die without truly being born."  
  
"Smash the World's Shell!"  
  
"For the revolution of the world!"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Gentlekats of the Executive Council...The final Duel is nigh."  
  
Alisa Mifurr sits on the Council table as Jake and Chance sit. Chance crosses his arms.  
  
"If Feral doesn't fight, he forfeits the Duel." Chance says.  
  
Jake clicks his pen.  
  
"But, he hasn't healed from his wounds." Jake starts writing in his notebook. "Isn't that  
unfair?"   
  
"World's End isn't exactly just, Major." Alisa says simply. "When it demands a Duel, it  
shall be so."  
  
"He wouldn't be injured it the Lieutenant hadn't attacked after the bell." Chance speaks  
up.  
  
"True. And, I will handle it accordingly." Alisa stands up. "But, the Duel stands. A day  
from now, the final Duel will determine once and for all who shall possess the Rose Bride."  
  
Jake clicks his pen.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
After the meeting...  
  
"I still can't believe a Duel's being called." Jake balances his briefcase over his shoulder  
as he and Chance walk to the hangar. "It's not like he has someone to take his place."  
  
"True." Chance says. "Even though I don't care for him, he should have a chance to  
defend the Rose Bride. But..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"Doesn't it seem awfully convenient for the Commander to be fighting an incapacitated  
Feral? I mean, it feels like it was only a small part of a larger plan."  
  
Jake clicks his pen.  
  
"You feel that way, too?" Jake asks.  
  
"I don't like being led around by the nose...but, it's the only way for either of us to gain  
what we want." Chance swings his briefcase.  
  
"And, what do you want?"  
  
"...I want to power to disprove wishes...because my wish didn't come true."  
  
Jake digests this. "Chance...forgive me if I'm being too blunt...is that because you're still  
stuck on the same she-kat?"  
  
Chance smiles at that. "Jake...you're too innocent."  
  
Jake clicks his pen.  
  
"Huh?" Jake stops in his tracks. "What do you mean?"  
  
"However...I don't want you turning out like me. Thinking of what could have been."  
Chance keeps walking. "See you at the hangar."  
  
Jake watches him go. "What was that all about..."  
  
"Jake!"  
  
Jake turns toward the voice. "Rene?"  
  
"I found a piece of music that we can use at the regional competition." Rene walks up to  
him. "I think it's complicated enough."  
  
"That's great! We should start practicing soon."  
  
Rene nods. "By the way, Major..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I need an escort to the upcoming Officer's Ball." Rene says, winking at him. "Would  
you oblige?"  
  
"I'd be happy to." Jake says.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
A doorbell echoes throughout Feral's dorm. Feral himself, half aware due to the  
painkillers he was taking, walks gingerly to the door. Callie was out running errands for him.  
  
His arm was still killing him...and showed no signs of getting any better. Kei's knife had  
made a deep cut, and required stitches. The she-kat had gotten in-house suspension.  
  
Twisting the doorknob with his good arm, Feral opens the door...revealing the figure of  
Alisa Mifurr.   
  
"Hello, Ulysses." Alisa smiles at him. "May I come in?"  
  
Feral says nothing, but steps back. Alisa walks in.  
  
"Nice place...Never knew this dorm could look like this..." Alisa muses.  
  
"I suppose." Feral shrugs. "What brings you by?"  
  
"I came to inform you that a Duel is scheduled a day from now. *I* am your opponent."  
  
"What?!" Feral involuntarily takes a step back. "I can't fight in this condition! I'm hurt!"  
  
"The Rules of the Rose Seal state that you either Duel, or forfeit and lose the Rose  
Bride." Alisa looks at him. "But, considering your current state, I'd suggest you forfeit."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"No. You forfeit the Duel, heal yourself, and challenge me again."   
  
"I can't do that." Feral shakes his head. "I can't do that to Callie."  
  
Alisa smiles. "Such a honorable Knight."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Alisa walks up to him. "That what I....like about you. You're willing to defend a she-kat  
you hardly know."  
  
"I know Callie just fine." Feral snaps.  
  
"The Rose Bride is only a reflection of yourself...a rose that changes its color to please its  
owner. You will never truly know who the Rose Bride is."  
  
Feral says nothing. Alisa takes the opportunity to get even closer. "You realize that now,  
don't you? So why don't you forfeit...and become my Knight? The Rose Bride wouldn't  
appreciate you like I would."  
  
"...I'm sorry.." Feral says after awhile. "But, if I have to Duel, I must Duel."  
  
Alisa smiles again. "I'd figured you say that. So, I'll make it easier for you."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"When you retrieve the Sword of Dios from the Rose Bride, say these words:" Alisa says.  
"'Bride of the Roses, abandon thy body to protect thine sword.' This will allow you to defeat  
me."  
  
Feral looks at her. "Why are you telling me this?"  
  
Alisa slips her arms around Feral's neck and kisses him.   
  
"It's because...I love you."   
  
********************************************************************  
  
Later...  
  
Alisa enters her room in the President's House, thoroughly pleased with herself.  
Everything was going according to plan.  
  
"I can taste it..." Alisa says aloud, smiling to herself. "The Power of Dios *will* be  
mine...and Feral will be a nice bonus."  
  
"...What a bad President you are..."  
  
"Huh?" Alisa whirls around to face the voice. "Oh, you. Fine timing."  
  
"The Duel is nigh...will the Champion fight?"  
  
"He will...it goes against his honor if he doesn't."  
  
"And, your plan of telling him how to defeat you...did you tell him of its effect on the  
Rose Bride?"  
  
Alisa smiles. "No. That's the plan. Once Ulysses sees its effect on his darling Calico,  
he'll stop. And, since he's so injured, defeating him will be kitten's play."  
  
"Why do you want the Knight?"  
  
"Because, I love him."  
  
"Even though his heart belongs to his Queen?"  
  
"...I will be his new Queen."  
  
"...Very well. But remember: You can't have your cake and eat it, too."  
  
"What's that supposed to...mean." Alisa whirls around, but is only greeted with a  
partially open door. She sighs. "It's no matter. I will win the Rose Bride."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
We were just social props to you, mother. You didn't care for us...we just were  
something to crow about.  
  
And, to think I became Commander to make you proud of me! All it accomplished was  
minute. You still didn't care.  
  
All I ever wanted was for you to love us. But, I guess that was too big of task.  
  
You don't have to worry anymore. I've found the Knight of my past. And, he'll love me  
unconditionally...  
  
Something you couldn't do.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Later still...  
  
Feral sits at the little table, pen in one paw and paper in front of him, darkened with  
notes. P-chan is with him as well, eating a piece of dry toast. Feral takes another pain pill.  
  
"Hey, P-chan..." Feral says, putting down his pen.  
  
"Buu?" P-chan continues to eat the piece of toast.  
  
"Do you know Callie well?"  
  
"Buubuu." P-chan nods.  
  
Feral sighs. "I know her, too...at least I think I know her..."  
  
"Buu."   
  
Feral just stares at the piece of paper. On it was what he thought he knew about Callie.   
  
"Let's see: She loves roses, loves P-chan..."  
  
"Buu!" P-chan interjects.  
  
"She hates thunder and lightening, loves to cook..." Feral trails off. "But, what else does  
she like and dislike?"  
  
P-chan just looks at Feral, who sighs again. "I just don't know..."  
  
"I'm home!"   
  
Feral looks up to Callie entering the room, carrying a first aid kit. "Welcome back."  
  
"It's time to change your bandages, Uly-sama." Callie says, placing the kit on the table  
and siting besides him.  
  
Feral nods, feeling his meds take affect, and Callie proceeds to unbutton his shirt. The  
sudden closeness of her to him made him a little nervous.  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"Hmm?" Callie helps Feral out of his shirt.  
  
"Callie..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Feral looks at her. "Just...who are you?"  
  
Callie takes the old bandage off and places a new one on. "Who...am I?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I am...the Rose Bride."   
  
"What about just Callie?"  
  
P-chan disappears. Callie smiles and leans in a little toward Feral. "I am also your  
fiancee."   
  
Feral blinks, and Callie runs a paw along Feral's face.  
  
"I must do the will of the Champion..."  
  
"...Huh?"  
  
"Just what is the will in your heart, Uly-sama?" Callie gets even closer.  
  
"My will?"  
  
"What do you desire...of me?"  
  
"I desire..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I desire...to be your Knight..." Feral says weakly.  
  
Callie's eyes widen. "My Knight?"  
  
"I want to know the *real* you, Calico. Not the facade that is the Rose Bride." Feral  
stares into her eyes. "I want to free you, and I'll be your Knight to do so."  
  
Callie just looks at him. "What of your will?"  
  
"My will shouldn't supercede your own." Feral claps Callie's paws. "If anything, it  
should allow you to tell me what you want."  
  
"What I want?"  
  
"Yes. What do you want of me?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"I don't want you to lose!"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Later that night...  
  
Feral is fast asleep in his bed, his pain medications finally taking affect. Callie stands  
besides bed, holding an extra blanket. She looks at him.  
  
"*A desire to be my Knight...*" Callie thinks. "*Could he be...?*"  
  
Callie places the extra blanket onto Feral...and then climbs into bed with him.  
  
******************************************************************   
  
The next morning...  
  
Feral is awakened to the dull, throbbing pain in his arm...and the feeling of being  
cramped. He turns over, careful to avoid his arm...  
  
"What the...Callie?" Feral looks to see Callie in his bed, huddled close to him. P-chan  
had also squeezed in as well.  
  
"Hey, now...The bed's too small for all three of us." Feral smiles, moving a lock of hair  
from Callie's face. "But, I guess she's doing the will of the Champion..."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"She doesn't want to me lose...and I don't want to lose, either."  
  
"I want to free her...And, in order to find my Queen, I must be a Knight to others..."  
  
"I will become Callie's Knight."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The day continues normally. Feral grows nervous with each passing hour, knowing how  
close he was to the Duel.  
  
Finally...  
  
"Are you all right, Uly-sama?" Callie asks, helping Feral into his Dueling jacket.  
  
"I'm no worse than I have been." Feral grimaces, trying not to move his arm too much.  
  
Callie moves to help fasten the jacket. "Good luck."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Callie grows silent. "I...I don't want you to lose..."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"But, your arm..."  
  
Feral lifts Callie's face with his paw. "I won't lose...Don't worry."  
  
"Uly-sama..."  
  
"I will become your Knight."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Later...at the Dueling Arena...  
  
Alisa Mifurr stands in the challenger's spot, wearing a violet rose pinned to her chest and  
wielding a slim sword. Callie was in her usual position, at Feral's side.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to forfeit, Ulysses?" Alisa asks him, smiling. "You can  
always challenge me again."  
  
"No, thanks." Feral shakes his head. "I have to fight for Callie...and myself."  
  
"I see...so you're fighting for your 'self'." Alisa smirks a bit. "Have it your way."  
  
"O Rose of the noble castle..." Callie closes her eyes. A sphere of light appears in front of  
her chest.  
  
"Spirit of Dios that slumbers within..." Callie continues to chant, the sphere of light  
growing bigger.   
  
"Harken unto thy Master, and reveal to us now..."  
  
Callie falls backwards, where Feral catches her. Within the sphere of light an elaborate  
hilt of a sword appears. Feral grabs it and begins to extract the sword.  
  
"...the power to Revolutionize the world!"  
  
The clock towers bells begin to ring, and Feral shifts the sword to his left paw.  
  
"Let's get this over with quickly." Alisa goes into a fighting stance. "Say the words I told  
you earlier."  
  
Her tone didn't sit well with Feral, but he points the sword at Callie. "Bride of the Roses,  
abandon thy body to protect thine sword."  
  
"Yes, Uly-sama." Callie bows, and walks toward Feral. She kneels in front of the sword.  
  
"...Callie...?"  
  
Callie takes the sword in her paws and kisses it. Immediately it starts to glow. Callie  
stands back up again.  
  
Feral couldn't believe it. He raises the sword to get a better look.  
  
"Well? Isn't it beautiful?" Alisa smiles. "That is the true power of the Rose Bride of  
Dios!"  
  
"Wow..." Feral says.  
  
"So let's Duel, Ulysses! Defend thine Bride!"  
  
Feral starts to assume a fight position, but takes a final look at Callie. She was swaying.  
  
"Callie!" Feral runs over to her and catches her.  
  
"Oh, didn't I ever tell you of it's draining effect on the Rose Bride?" Alisa laughs.  
  
"I knew you do something like this!" Feral growls.  
  
"So you did." Alisa smiles. "Now, what are you going to do about it?"  
  
Feral looks at Callie. "Release it."  
  
Callie's eyes widen. "But...you'll..."  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
Callie closes her eyes, and the light disappears from the sword.  
  
Alisa takes this opportunity to charge. Feral releases Callie and spins out of the way, but  
not before Alisa's sword has slashed his jacket.  
  
"*He can't defeat Mifurr-san in that condition.*" Callie thinks to herself. "*I wonder if it  
will end quickly.*"  
  
Alisa continues to attack Feral, with him barely getting out of the way. The she-kat was  
quick...not strong in form like Furlong, but faster than Clawson and Kei. She laughs.  
  
"Do you really understand that sword's power?" Alisa continues to laugh, slashing at  
Feral. "That is the true power hidden within the Rose Bride! You fancied yourself her Knight  
and didn't even know about it?"  
  
Feral does his best to parry Alisa's attacks, but his uniform continues to get slashed. He  
falls down, and quickly raises his sword to parry Alisa's blow.  
  
"You don't even understand her." Alisa says, applying pressure to counter Feral's blade.   
  
"It doesn't matter!" Feral says through gritted teeth, doing the best he could to thwart  
Alisa's sword with his one good arm.  
  
"*He could die! Why does he fight on?*" Callie thinks, watching Alisa gain leverage.  
"*Uly-sama, isn't this strange?*"  
  
"Maybe I don't know about Callie!" Feral clenches his teeth together. "But, I'm fighting  
for her...and for me!"  
  
"...Pathetic." Alisa says, applying more pressure. Feral turns his head away.  
  
"*...It's...It's over, Uly-sama.*" Callie thinks, looking at Feral. But, he starts to look  
strange...like...a kitten...  
  
"*I've seen this before! I know what it is!*" Callie blinks. "*This is... This is...I know  
I've have!*"  
  
A light begins to radiate from Feral's sword, and Feral himself begins to feel stronger.  
  
"*It's like what happened that time!*" Callie's eyes widen, tears rolling down her  
cheeks.  
  
Meanwhile, Alisa couldn't believe what she was seeing. "What? Impossible!"  
  
Feral knocks Alisa's sword away from him, throwing her off balance. Feral manages to  
get to his feet. He charges at her. And, before she has time to react...  
  
Violet rose pedals fill the air, and the clock tower's bells begin to ring. Alisa drops to her  
knees in shock. Callie couldn't believe it herself.  
  
"I *am* her Knight." Feral says aloud, turning to Callie.  
  
"Uly-sama..." Callie looks at him.  
  
"Callie...It's okay now." Feral smiles at her, extending his paw. "So, shall we go home?"  
  
Callie blinks, but smiles as well.  
  
"Yes, Uly-sama."  
To be continued... 


	10. A Traced Path

Ni-hao! This is "A Traced Path."  
  
The final Duel has commenced, and everything is returning to normal. But, a mysterious  
she-kat arrives on campus, speaking tales of the Power of Dios and a new stage of Duels to  
come. Also, just who is Commander Suimen and the Death Rose Society?  
  
Author's notes: It's been a blast! Thanks to all who've read, and I hope to see you in the  
next Saga!  
  
Special thanks to Renee Twist, Alegna, and KS Claw for their thoughts throughout the  
series.  
  
Be aware that there might be a ratings change soon.  
  
Also, pay special attention to Jake here and in the first chapter of the Death Rose Saga  
and file it away. He says something very important.  
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com. Or, drop me a line  
in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
  
*************  
Epsilon:  
A Traced Path  
*************  
  
Once upon a time, years and years ago, there was a little kitten, who was very sad, that  
her grandmother had died.  
  
Before the kitten, appeared a regal Knight. With a kind smile, he wrapped the kitten in a  
comforting embrace and gently wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
The kitten was so impressed with the Knight that she gives him a ring, emblazed with a  
Rose Seal.  
  
"Brave One, never forget your nobility, for that will lead you to me, someday..."  
  
The Knight never did see the kitten after that day, but he was determined to find her again.  
So he pledged to be the noble Knight the kitten wanted, and promised himself that he will find his  
'Queen'.  
  
But...is that really a good idea?  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Alisa sits alone in her study, silent. Kei, worried about her sister, peers into the room.  
  
"Sis...are you going to come out?"  
  
Alisa says nothing, concentrating on a record that was being played.  
  
" If it cannot break its shell, the chick will die without being born."  
  
"We are the chick."  
  
"The world is our egg."  
  
"If we don't break the World's shell, we will die without truly being born."  
  
"...If we don't break the World's shell, we will die without truly being born."  
  
"...If we don't break the World's shell, we will die without truly being born."   
  
The record appears to be stuck. Kei tries again. "...Sis?"  
  
Again, Alisa says nothing, listening to the stuck record.  
  
Kei quietly closes the door.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
The campus was settling down. It was certification time again, and kats were  
concentrating on their work.  
  
Jake and Chance were called to proctor a few, so they make their way to the South Tower.  
On their way there, they pass a tall, dark building, looking quite forbidding. Chance looks at it.  
  
"Funny...I don't remember that building there before."  
  
Jake clicks his pen.  
  
"Chance, don't you know anything? That building houses the Suimen seminar, otherwise  
known as the Death Rose Society."   
  
"Really?" Chance looks confused. "Oh, yeah! It's named after Commander Suimen, the  
brilliant scientist. Her seminars are by invitation only."  
  
Jake clicks his pen.  
  
"Speaking of which, I got one." Jake says.  
  
"Figures. You are the smart one." Chance smiles. "Well, let's go. With Alisa not showing  
up to work, it pushes a lot of her work on the rest of us."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Later...  
  
A slim she-kat walks up the Dueling Arena's stairs, taking their time. She was dressed in a  
suit with matching long skirt, composed of pink with purple highlights. She also had blonde hair  
pinned back. After a while, they reach the Arena, stopping to stare at the castle.  
  
The she-kat smiles.  
  
The vision of the Dueling Area melts away, and is replaced by a darkened room. Before  
the she-kat is a hunched over kitten, sitting on top of a circular platform.  
  
"You still haven't awakened?" The she-kat asks. "Is the egg shell still unbroken?"  
  
An hourglass, filled with violet sand, expires. It rests before a violet stained glass window.  
  
"Even the Executive Council President failed to beat him. His sixth trial so far." The she-  
kat says solemnly. "He even managed to beat the Duel called Self."  
  
The she-kat stares at the kitten. "Did seeing him defend the Rose Bride, even while  
wounded, make you remember anything?"  
  
No answer...either from the kitten or from the figure behind the she-kat.  
  
"Even the Rose Bride's heart was moved, wasn't it?" She then smiles. "I suppose seeing  
that has let you have hope for him."  
  
The violet stained glass window disappears, and is replaced by a green one.  
  
"No...That's not it. That was the first Duel... The one called Choice. Since the day he  
faced the Council Vice President...You had hope for him."  
  
The green glass disappears, and is replaced with another.  
  
"Just as you hoped, he became betrothed to the Rose Bride, and began to walk the path of  
the Duelist." The she-kat says, still smiling. "Then came the second Duel...the one named  
Honor."  
  
The stained glass shatters, and then disappears as well. The she-kat is unfazed.   
  
"Ever since that day, the Seal on your Power...the Seal on the Power of Dios began to  
break."  
  
"That kat was definitely of great interest." The she-kats says, crossing her arms. "Your  
Power... All the Power of Dios could have been revived with him."  
  
"The Duels that followed were all quite personal."  
  
Other stained glass windows appear beside the she-kat:   
  
Blue with the title of Friendship.  
  
Red with the title of Love.  
  
Lavender with the title of Adoration.  
  
And Violet with the title of Self.  
  
First, the blue window disappears.  
  
"Although we may lead them to believe it, the Council will never be able to bring  
Revolution to the World." The she-kat buffs her nails. "Because they all had hope taken away  
from them."  
The red window disappears.  
  
"And even the young desire World's End."  
  
The lavender window disappears. The she-kat smiles at the red window, which disappears  
as well.  
  
"Choice, Honor, Friendship, Love, Adoration, and Self. These are the Duels he's faced."  
The she-kat holds up a pink and purple rose. "And, even though he's cleared them, he's still a  
Duelist."  
  
"Could he be the kat we've been hoping for?"  
  
"If he keeps going, there's a chance he'll reach the Duel named Revolution. The day you  
will be completely released may be near."  
  
The figure behind the she-kat says nothing. Again, the she-kat smiles.  
  
"Don't glare at me like that. When we finally reach the day we waited and hoped for, we  
will both profit equally from it...But, a new stage is set to begin."  
  
The she-kat drops the rose and walks out of the room. The figure joins her.  
  
"How will he fight in the Duels to come?"  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Later...  
  
"Buu!"  
  
"Come on, P-chan! Cut it out! I can't see the stars with your snout in the way!"  
  
Feral laughs as P-chan blocked the view from his new telescope with his snout. A minute  
later, the door opens.  
  
"I'm home Uly-sama! P-chan!" Callie enters the room.  
  
"Welcome back!" Feral says, stretching. His arm was feeling a lot better. "Where have  
you been, Callie?"  
  
Callie smiles, shutting the door. Feral looks after her as she goes to the telescope and  
looks through it.  
  
"Look, Uly-sama!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The clouds are moving so fast!"  
  
Feral starts to say something, but P-chan leaps on top of him. "Argh!"  
  
"Uly-sama?" Callie looks behind her at the scene.  
  
"Oh, dear..."  
To be continued...(In the Death Rose Saga) 


End file.
